Operation ED
by Tnelson711
Summary: A remake of one of my very prehistoric fanfics. It's inspection Day for the KND! *groan* Sector V is stuck with Peach Creek, the very Peach Creek where the Eds live. However, they find out that the candy store containing the EEnE Jawbreakers is closed!
1. Prologue

At the KND Sector V base, the leader of the group of five kids, codenamed Numbuh 1, was giving out information for the next mission.

"Alright, team. I know you've been anticipating this day for months now, but today is Inspection Day," said Numbuh 1. Everyone groaned.

Alright, I said he was giving out information for the next mission. I lied. Sorry.

Instead, he was briefing the whole group about Inspection Day, which even I admit sounds boring. Inspection Day was a process in which several sectors of the KND inspect certain non-KND areas to see if it's safe for a KND treehouse. The process took all morning, starting from 8 AM, and ending at 1 PM.

Which was why Sector V was in their pajamas.

"Aw man," complained the short blond Australian kid, named Numbuh 4. "Not again!"

"Oh relax, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 1. "It's not that bad. In fact, there are several people you could meet there and even make friends with."

"YAY!" said the happy-go-lucky Asian girl named Numbuh 3.

"It's not the purpose of the mission that bores us," said the slightly overweight kid, Numbuh 2. "It's the location of the place that bothers me and the others." Numbuh 1 stared at Numbuh 2. "What? Numbuh 65.3 gave us an early sneak peek off the location."

"Well, we'll see if you're wrong, Hoagie," said Numbuh 1, holding up the paper showing the location, and what they need to know. He stared at it for a minute. "Oh," he said. "It says here that Sector V is assigned to..." He paused for dramatic tension. "..Peach Creek. I see. It's not that boring, guys! What could possibly put a rip in today like a rip in a shirt?"

Suddenly, Numbuh 5, the African-American pre-teen girl, stood up. "Peach Creek is one of the cities or towns with the least adult activity! By KND records, that is. Inspection is not going to be fun!"

"I know, but-"

"There's no need for inspection!" argued Numbuh 5.

"Now, Numbuh 5-"

"And to top it off, it would be just-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" shouted Numbuh 1, furious. "However boring it may be, I think we should bring some of our pocket money. How much do you have in your pocket?"

Everyone checked their pockers and/or wallets.

"I've got a nickel," said Numbuh 2.

"I've got my lucky quarter!" said Numbuh 5.

"Lots of bottle-caps!" said the Happy-go-lucky Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 checked his pockets twice. "Here we go!" He held up a penny. "A shiny new quarter."

"Well, that's just enough for one of the very rare candies in the world," said Numbuh 1.

"The fourth flavor of ice cream?" asked Numbuh 5, excitedly.

"A new kind of bubble-gum?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Chocolate Munchies?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Not even close. They contain what the KND have been trying to find for several years – the huge grade-A+ Jawbreakers."

This made everyone drool. Except for Numbuh 5. "You mean the ones that are way bigger than your head, but you somehow can fit it in your mouth? That's-"

"Stupid, I know. This is the perfect opportunity for the KND scientists to examine them. And we have enough for two of them, so one of them can test it out first-hand. But there is a catch."

"What is the catch? It's not that hard for us to buy a Jawbreaker!" said Numbuh 2.

"It's not buying the Jawbreaker. It's how to use our money _wisely_."

"You all know that Numbuh 5 is the most responsible person with a couple of quarters in this sector," said Numbuh 5.

"It's not that I don't trust anyone," said Numbuh 1. "It's that there are another group of kids who live in the same area in a cul-de-sac."

Numbuh 2 wondered, "What kids? How are they going to be a problem. Maybe.." Numbuh 2 snickered. "Maybe you're just kid-ding! Get it? _Kid_ding!"

Numbuh 1 sighed. "The group of kids will try to swindle us out of our money and use it to purchase said candies," explained the leader. "Their names are Ed, Edd and Eddy, and despite common failures, they will always attempt to take anyone's money. Last time someone inspected there, they said, 'I was this close to getting that Jawbreaker! But I had to spend it on a new mattress that broke my back! I want my money back!'"

Everyone gulped.

"That's why it's important that we spend the money on the Jawbreakers, and Jawbreakers _only_. And while I'm on the subject on inspection," Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 chatting with devilish grins. "we're going to inspect _and inspect __ONLY_. We're not going to make it end up like last time, Numbuhs 2 and 4!" He stomped his foot to see if they were paying any attention.

"Alright, everyone get some clothes on, we're not going to inspect in our pajamas! And once everyone's ready, we'll head on to Peach Creek!" Numbuh 1 said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone, I present to you a fanfiction called "Operation E.D.". I had this idea a while back, when I was using script format.

Tfiction: For some reason, whenever I say script format, it turns to script format. Back to book format.

That's better. Anyway, back when I was still 12, I had an idea for a KND/EEnE crossover, but I didn't do a very good job. This is my second attempt at it. And also, this is my first KND fanfic in a while, so while Ed, Edd n Eddy fans might like this, I'm a bit rusty at this stuff. Haven't watched it in a whole darn while, thanks to Cartoon Network, or should I say, CN? So KND fans, don't bash me for getting facts wrong.

This happens sometime after Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E., and as you can see, before Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., and before The Grim Adventures of the KND.

Sorry for the short chapter. As always, review! Two more days until mah birthday! :D

You know what's ironic? KND is a show about a group of kids part of a whole team to stop adult tyranny, but the show was created by an adult. Isn't that crazy? XP

Okay, End Transmission.

Signing off


	2. The NavEd!

Now Loading

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation – E.D.

* * *

**E**ds-treme **D**isaster

* * *

Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Tom Warburton owns Codename KND.

Story by Tfiction

Plot by Tfiction

Humor by Tfiction

Loading Complete

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Nav-Ed!

* * *

"Now Ed," said Eddward "Double D" to Ed. "remember, these are only toys. These are not real weapons."

But Ed, being stupid, pointed a squirt gun at Edd and shouted, "Hands up, criminal!"

"Ed, I said these are just-"

SQUUIRRRRT!

In a matter of seconds, Edd was up against a wall, soaking wet.

"I'm so wet! Now you've done it!" Edd said, grabbing a toy bomb and sticking it onto Ed.

"AAAHH! GET IT OFF!" screamed Ed, trying to shake the bomb off, before...

BOOM! Ed was even more wet than Edd, and a bit soggy.

"Will you guys," said Eddy sternly. "quit goofing around!"

"But Ed started it," complained Edd.

"I don't care who started it," argued Eddy. "If one more water detonator blows up, I'm going to come back-"

BOOM!

"Apparently, no one listens to me," grumbled Eddy, grabbing a squirt gun. Very soon, the three of them started squirting each other. In a matter of seconds, Edd was more than hydrated, Eddy was soaked, and a soggy Ed stank more than usual.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kevin, who walked up to the stand.

The two looked at the jock, and said, "Uh... nothing?"

"Hey Kevin!" said Eddy. "How's about you purchase one of the Marine Ed's special weapons?" He revealed a whole assortment of items. "We've got water balloon grenades, water detonators, squirt guns o' plenty, and even water missiles!"

"Rest assured, Kevin," said Edd. "We've made precautions so that this will not harm anyone, and it's perfect for the summer."

"That'll be fifty cents. Each weapon, that is. Choose your poison!"

Kevin rubbed his chin. "I'll try it out," said Kevin. "If it doesn't work, then I'll have a refund."

"Hey! NO.. erp."

Kevin raised a fist. Eddy didn't want to get hurt, he backed down. Kevin gave Eddy two quarters, then grabbed a missile.

"Ready, aim.." encouraged Eddy, before he realized that he was aiming at Eddy and the group. "Wait, Kev! NO! NONONONONO-"

But his pleas for forgiveness were in vain. Kevin launched the missile at the Eds, and the missile exploded, making a huge water explosion. Ed, Edd n Eddy were even more wet than before, and Eddy was not happy.

"Hey dorks!", said Kevin. "That was good! I'll take one squirt gun and two detonators."

Kevin paid the money to Eddy, who gave the weaponry to Kevin. Kevin walked off, apparently plotting something. Or not.

"Man, I hate it when Kevin does that," muttered Eddy.

"Hate is a very strong word, Eddy," said Edd.

"Like my body odor?" asked Ed.

"Yup."

"Hello, boys!" said Lee from out of nowhere. All three Kankers were at the stand, and the Eds forgot about how wet they were, how peeved Eddy was at Kevin, and how strong Ed's body odor was.

"KANKERS!" shouted the Eds.

"Big Ed, I just love it when you're wet!" said May to a frightened Ed.

"I don't mind that you're soggy, Double D," said Marie, making Edd back up.

"Get it together, girls!" said Lee, pushing their heads together and examined the sign. "Marine Eds, huh? We'll take one of everything," Lee said, putting down 12 quarters. Eddy, too frightened to speak, gave Lee one huge water missile, one squirt gun, one machine squirt gun, one sniper soak, one water detonator, and one grenade. Lee shook Eddy's hand, and said, "Pleasure doing business with you.", and walked off with the weaponry.

After the coast was clear, Edd said, "DID YOU SEE THAT!" ...rather, he shouted.

"I know! We're rich!" Eddy said counting up his 18 quarters for a grand total of $9.

"Not that! The Kankers bought our weaponry without even kissing us!" explained Edd to a greedy Eddy and an idiotic Ed. "That's strange, even by Ed standards!"

"Who cares! We can buy a whole hunk of Jawbreakers with this much money!"

Edd calmed down. What was done was done, so he was in for having a Jawbreaker.

"Come on! I've heard that they've got a special Jawbreaker flavor today!" said Eddy, running towards the candy store. He didn't make it very far, though.

"**Attention, Citizens of Peach Creek,**" said a booming voice.

Ed, Edd n Eddy looked around.

"I know I heard a voice from nowhere," said Edd. "Ed, care to have a say in this?"

Ed thought for a moment. "No, they're not aliens. Aliens have a squeakier voice than this voice. Plus, they also say something about 'We come in peace', or 'Must Destroy Humans'," Ed mimicked in an alienish tone.

"What don't you know about Science Fiction, Ed?" asked Eddy, unamused.

"I know that, Eddy."

"**Sorry if our voice seems godly. But someone turned up the amplifier on the megaphone too loud. Anyway, we're not aliens from the outer reaches,**" said the voice.

"Told you, Double D," said Ed.

"**We have come to investigate the whole town, so no need to worry. We will not harm anyone, I repeat, we will not harm anyone. Today's Inspection Day, and we have come to investigate, and **_**investigate **_**only. Don't panic. We'll be here in five minutes. Numbuh 1 out.**"

Of course, the unwritten rule of panicking came into effect again, for when the voice said _not _to panic, someone has to panic. When Edd heard the words _Inspection_ _Day,_ Edd's cleanliness obsessions went into overdrive.

"INSPECTION DAY?!?! OH DEAR! OHDEAROHDEAROHDEAR!" Edd panicked. He put on a tie, and dried himself off. "I have to get ready! Stay calm, Double D, stay calm," Edd said, going to his house.

"Hey Double D! Where ya goin'?" asked Eddy. "The scam's over here!"

"Didn't you hear the voice? Today's inspection day! I'm going to get changed. Eddy, you behave yourself. Ed, listen to Eddy. I'll be right back." Edd rushed off to do just that.

Eddy was ignoring Edd, and was still advertising Marine Eds, but Ed was still thinking.

"I know that my comic book's telling me something, I just know it."

In five minutes time, a ship was landing, much to everyone's surprise, even Kevin. Edd was prepared for inspection, but not for the ship. As the ship landed, Ed's mind was actually grinding gears for once to figure out where he had seen the ships before. The ships opened, and everyone awaited the people inside it to come out.

* * *

I'm going to be evil and stop here. TO BE CONTINUED!  
Does anyone recognize the ending of this chapter? It was similar to the ending of the previous fanfiction. Heck, the whole chapter was similar to the other fanfiction chapter 1. Ed, Edd n Eddy sell weapons, Kevin uses them on the Eds, Kankers buy weapons and leaves without kissing the Eds, and a ship lands. One major difference is that it's not in script format.

Ed: Good times, huh, Tfiction.

Tfiction: You said.... oh poopy-doo. It's in script format again! Back to book format!

That's better. I've got to stop saying script format.

Tfiction: ....oh darn. Back to book format.

Here we go.

As always, Review! And I might not update tomorrow, for it's my birthday.


	3. Inspection Day

Chapter 2 – Inspection Time

* * *

The door opened, and five kids walked out. Numbuh 1 and the other operatives took note of the cul-de-sac area. "Eight houses, two of which were not built prior to our visit," noted Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 2, you're with me. Numbuh 3, you check the playground. Numbuh 4, you check out the lane, and Numbuh 5, you check the school area. Me and Numbuh 2 are going to check the main area, the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. Remember, we're here to inspect, and only to inspect. If we have time before the end of Inspection Day, we'll be able to hang out."

The others nodded, and they went to their respective areas. Edd was trying to get a response out of his greetings.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edd said to everyone, then went up to everyone. Numbuh 4 was first. "Why, that shirt looks nice, sir," said Edd, but no response. He went up to Numbuh 3, and said, "What brings a lass like yourself to these parts?" But she was busy humming to herself, so she couldn't hear him. Next was Numbuh 5. "It's not often that a ship lands in our peaceful cul-de-sac." Again, no response. He went up to Numbuh 1, who ignored him.

But up to him came Numbuh 2.

"We come in peach," said Numbuh 2 in a jokingly alienish tone. Edd muttered to himself, "Barring all jokes, at least someone responded to my greeting."

* * *

What we're going to do today is investigate what the KND are doing this Inspection Day. So we'll start with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2.

* * *

Numbuh 1 took a look around. "The area is safe. No adults are around today."

"That's because they're at work," said Eddy from his stand, garnering the attention of which Edd failed to gain. In an extended moment that seemed like eternity, Numbuh 1 checked out the Marine Ed's scam. Eddy was eagerly holding out a jar, filled with $4.50's worth of quarters. Numbuh 1 checked Eddy's jar, then the weapons, and deduced that it wasn't just any scam. That's what he thought, anyway.

"Where did you obtain such devices?" finally asked Numbuh 1.

"You like it, huh," said Eddy. "If you want one of your own, you can buy it from me, and it's only a quarter."

Numbuh 1 growled. "These are perfect designs, Eddy. So perfect, that I can't help but wonder if you built these yourselves, or you stole them."

This made Eddy annoyed. "I didn't steal them, baldy. These were built by hand," Eddy argued, putting his head near Numbuh 1's. But soon, Numbuh 1 did the same.

"Or maybe these were built by someone other than you, and you illegally obtained them," argued back Numbuh 1. "Scan it, Numbuh 2."

And with his lunchbox scanner, Numbuh 2 did scan it. Numbuh 1 was triumphant. "We'll see if your so-called hand-built weapons were either stolen, or-" That moment of triumph didn't last long.

"Actually built by hand," finished Numbuh 2, confirming Eddy's claim. "These are not bootleg, nor were these ones stolen. They're simply-"

"Toys," said Edd, holding up one of the soakers. "Let me demonstrate usage of the toys." And demonstrate he did. Naturally, Edd had a smug look when he demonstrated it on Eddy, who afterwards was soaking wet.

"Impressive," admitted Numbuh 2. "This dwarves what KND scientists have been doing to make a squirt gun."

"And it's cheap, too," said Eddy, holding up the jar again. "Care to buy it?"

"Thanks for the offer," said Numbuh 1, leaving the stand. "but I'll pass."

Eddy frowned. Edd was still smug at giving Eddy his just desserts. But Ed was not concerned about the failure of the scam. Nor was he concerned about inspection.

"I'm going to try to catch up with the other inspectors, no matter how old they may be," said Edd, leaving the stand as well. This left Ed and Eddy to share a moment together.

"So, Ed?" asked Eddy. "Want to grab a Jawbreaker or two? I have about five dollars!" He held up his jar of cash again.

Ed wasn't concerned about Jawbreakers either. He ignored Eddy's question while he thought.

"Ed? You alright?" Eddy asked. "What's on your mind? Butter?" He snickered at his joke.

"No time to butter it this morning, Eddy," Ed pushed off Eddy's joke.

"Seriously, Ed, what'cha thinking about?"

Ed thought for a mere moment more. Suddenly, if it were a cartoon, a light-bulb would appear over Ed's head. "Eddy! Come quick!" He didn't give Eddy time to answer, for he grabbed Eddy and ran to Ed's room.

* * *

Ed's room was a mess. As usual. But that's not the point of the story.

Ed rummaged through his comic-book pile, while Eddy watched, having comic-book after comic-book thrown at him.

"Pick paper up, pick paper up, pick paper up.. FOUND IT!" Ed said, holding up a comic book.

"You spent all that rare time thinking for that?!" Eddy said, unamused.

Ed opened up the comic and started skimming the pages to find what he looked for. "Here it is! An ad!"

"For what?" Eddy asked.

"Those kids were on this ad!" Ed said excitedly.

"Lemme see that," said Eddy, swiping the comic from Ed. "Kids next door? They don't live next door – why would they live next door?"

"These very cool guys fight evil-doers to save humanity!" Ed said excitedly.

"Is that all?"

"You bet your sweet bippy it is!"

"Then let's go get a Jawbreaker!" Eddy said, yet again holding up his jar. Ed finally understood. Jawbreakers finally penetrated his mind. The sweet, luscious, delicious, yummy yum yum...

"JAWBREAKERS!"

* * *

Numbuh 4 patrolled the lane for any breaches. No sign of them. He looked around. "This is the ideal place to pull a prank, if Mr. Killjoy would let me," commented the short one as he ate a bean burrito, which would set him back in a few minutes. After he was done patrolling, he decided to wait in the playground until Numbuh 1 called him and the others back to the cul-de-sac for reporting.

But he failed to realize that someone else was assigned there. For when he was there, guess who greeted him.

"Hiya Wally," greeted Numbuh 3.

"Oh! Hello Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 4. "What are you doing here?"

"Inspecting, silly!"

Numbuh 4 took a minute to remember. "Oh. Have you finished inspecting yet?"

"Yep! Now I'm playing tea party with-"

"Let me guess, with your dollies?" Numbuh 4 sarcastically asked.

"Nope," said Numbuh 3, pointing to not only her dollies, but who other than Sarah and Jimmy?

"Who're these?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Little kids named Jimmy and Sarah. They're nice!"

To which Jimmy waved.

"Come on, Numbuh 4, say hello." When Jimmy and Sarah weren't looking, Numbuh 3 glared at Numbuh 4, spelling certain doom should Numbuh 4 refuse.

Numbuh 4 walked towards the little dickens and held out his hand. "Hello, mates. I'm Numbuh 4."

"Pleased to meet you, Mister. I'm Jimmy," said Jimmy, shaking his hand. Numbuh 4 couldn't help but notice something on Jimmy's shirt.

"Uh, Mr. Jimmy?"

"Yes, Numbuh 4?" asked Jimmy.

"You got something on your shirt," He pointed to a blank spot on Jimmy's shirt. Jimmy saw a trick coming two miles away.

"Oh, really? For I think I see a bit of bean on your jacket," said Jimmy, pointing to Numbuh 4's shirt.

"Really? I was thinking about-" He looked down.

Twapp! Jimmy pulled his finger up Numbuh 4's nose to meddle with it.

"Gotcha!"

Naturally, Numbuh 4 was not amused at being out-foxed. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal muscles. "Why you little bugger! I'll teach you to-"

"Rabblerouser, Sarah!" automatically screamed Jimmy.

"WHAT?!" screamed Sarah, defensive to Jimmy, her sharp teeth showing.

"Like a 6-year-old can take out a guy like-... erp!" Out of fear, he ended his sentence abruptly out of fear of being beaten up by another you-know-who. "Well, I'm going to go now. See you later, mate. I'll just be-"

"PPPPFFTHHHHHHHH!"

"GROSS!" screamed Sarah.

"Pooting is so Neanderthal, Sarah."

"OH, NUMBUH 4!"

Numbuh 4 didn't understand why the girls didn't like the farting. He walked off, muttering, "Women."

Big Mistake around Sarah.

* * *

Edd, despite his small stature possibly giving way to agility, could barely make it to one of the members. This one being Numbuh 5. By this time, she was inspecting the school.

"Hello," said Edd, gasping for breath. "How... gasp... are... gasp... you......"

"You okay?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Bored. Numbuh 5 see that this school has many clubs, like an art club," said Numbuh 5. She always talked in third person.

"Do you like it, Numbuh 5?" asked Edd.

"Yep," said Numbuh 5, sitting on a wall, chewing bubble gum.

"Uh uh!" Edd tried to enforce a rule. "No chewing gum on school grounds!"

"Do you even feel a nip of fall around here?" asked Numbuh 5.

Edd thought for a minute, then bit his lip. He had been bested by a girl.

"So why are you inspecting the school?" asked Edd.

"To inspect the after-school clubs and see if its safe for kids. We're good." She blew a bubble.

"**ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS MEANS YOU, NUMBUH 4. RETURN TO THE CUL-DE-SAC IN 5 MINUTES,**" boomed the voice of Numbuh 1.

"This means we had better be going now. See ya!" said Numbuh 5, getting up and heading towards the cul-de-sac. Apparently, Edd followed her.

* * *

At the Cul-De-Sac 5 minutes later.

* * *

"Now that everyone's here, reports, please," said Numbuh 1.

"Don't look at me, I was with Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 2.

"The Playground is safe and fun!" said Numbuh 3.

"...the lane is safe... OW!" said Numbuh 4

"What happened to you," asked Numbuh 2, pointing to Numbuh 4's bruises.

"A 6-year-old beat me," said Numbuh 4, embarrassed. This caused a couple of chuckles all around.

"The School is fine," said Numbuh 5, still chewing the gum. "but apparently someone is following me." She pointed to Edd.

This caused Numbuh 2 to snicker. "Does someone have a crush on Numbuh 5... tehehehe!"

Edd blushed in embarrassment.

"Ignore Numbuh 2, okay?"

Edd nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Numbuh 1.

"My names Edd with two D's, but you can call me Double D," said Edd.

Numbuh 1 nodded. "Okay Double D. What happened to your friends, Ed and Eddy?"

Edd thought for a minute. Didn't take long, because where would they go with that money? "The Candy Store!"

Ed was running a bit slow. Power does not equal speed. But Eddy was running faster than Ed. Eddy was known for his speed.

As they rushed towards the candy store, Eddy said, "We'll be sucking on Jawbreakers for weeks! Maybe months!"

"Can't do that, Eddy. I have to change my clothes tomorrow," said Ed.

"Shut up, Ed."

"Can't do that either, I have to change my clothes tomorrow."

Eddy grumbled, but shook it off. He was almost at the door of the candy store.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Eddy's hand was barely at the door, until-

"WAIT! THE CANDY STORE IS CLOSED! READ THE SIGN!" shouted Edd.

Eddy looked at the sign. It said Closed.

"IT'S CLOSED!!!!" screamed Eddy

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!" screamed Numbuh 1 in frustration, catching up with Edd.

* * *

OOH! Plot twist! Now the Candy Store is closed. How will the Eds fare? How will the KND respond? Where, oh where has my little dog gone? Find out two of these questions' answers when I update. Until then, REVIEW!

....seriously, REVIEW! I'm getting lonely.


	4. Oh Fudgenuts!

Chapter 3 - Aw, Fudge-Nuts!

When we last left our heroes….. okay, our three Eds and the KND…. we were at the candy store. Eddy was about to go in until Edd stopped them because the store was closed.

"Aw man! Why does the candy store have to be closed at this hour?!" complained Eddy, slamming his head against the window.

"NOOOO!" Ed said dramatically. "WHY DOES THE TIME HAVE TO BE SIX PM ALREADY!!! WHY!!!!!!! SO UNFAIR!!!"

"While I'm patient enough to wait until tomorrow," said Edd, rubbing his chin. "I can't help but wonder why the store would close too early." He turned to the KND. "What time is it, gentlemen?"

Numbuh 1 checked his watch. "10 AM."

Edd grimaced. "This is strange. Awkward beyond comprehension. The store closes at Six. Why would it close down before that time?"

"Have you fools even considered what time the store even opens?" protested Numbuh 5.

"I have," said Edd. "It opens at 9 AM, so it should be open. Why isn't it?"Numbuh 1 straightened his glasses. "I'm going in," he said.

Edd frowned. "But it's closed!"

"The owner hasn't left yet. I'm going to investigate," Numbuh 1 said, walking into the store. Numbuh 2 went by the door.

"He didn't say I couldn't stay with him anymore right now," explained Numbuh 2, before walking in. A few seconds later, he walked out. "Well, he said I had to stay outside."

"Well this is a bummer," sighed Numbuh 4, standing up next to Eddy.

"Wait a minute," said Eddy. "Let's stand back to back."

They did just that.

"Hey Lumpy! Which one's taller?"

Ed looked at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4. Then at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4. Ed began to sweat. He looked at Eddy. Then he looked at Numbuh 4. Then at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4.

"I DON'T KNOW THE RIGHT ANSWER, EDDY!!!!!" Ed screamed. Both Eddy and Numbuh 4 grimaced.

"I'll answer," said Numbuh 2. He looked at Eddy. Then at Numbuh 4. He smiled. "I'm happy to say that I think I've found someone your age that you're taller than, Numbuh 4."

Eddy frowned. The shortest member of Sector V, and he's still not as tall.

Ed was busy shaking everyone's hand. "Hello, I'm Ed!" he said to everyone. He did this to Numbuhs 2, 4, 5, and finally 3. Who, by the way, smiled more than usual. She gasped.

"The _Ed_? The one who signs his name Ed the Evil Tim?' asked Numbuh 3, excitedly.

Ed realized that this was someone he knew. "PENPAL!" squealed Ed, opening his eyes out for a bear hug.

"EVIL TIM!" said Numbuh 3, going into the bear hug, much to the disgust to Edd and Eddy, though they didn't show it.

"I am emotionally scarred for life. How about you, Double D?" said Eddy without any emotion.

Edd was busy chuckling. "Of course, how could I forget! It was pen-pal day that day. Ed kept signing his name as Ed, the Evil Tim! But he never revealed his pen pal's name. Who would've thought that it would be her. Surprising, isn't it Eddy?"

"What I'm surprised about is that his pen pal isn't affected by Ed's body odor."

"The girl's been through more than you can think of," said Numbuh 5. "This is nothing."

Eddy obviously didn't want to know, but it looked like Numbuh 5 wasn't going to let her know anyway. Once Ed and Numbuh 3 were quite finished!!!! ….Numbuh 2 sighed. "This is boring."

Eddy said, "How about we play truth or dare?"

"No thanks. We played that last night," said Numbuh 2. "And if that were a sword, Numbuh 4 got the sharp end of it, despite it being a bit pink."

Numbuh 4 frowned. Edd was next in his suggestion. "How about we look at nature's beauty."

Everyone groaned. Ed didn't know why everyone was groaning, though, so he went up next. "I know! Let's change a light bulb!"

"BORING!!!!!!" shouted Eddy.

Edd chuckled to himself. "This reminds me of that one day where Eddy went crazy."

Suddenly, everyone was interested. "Do tell," said Numbuh 2.

"Well, it started with an ice-cream truck scam, where Eddy advertises ice-cream, and me and Ed paint baseballs pink and put them in paper cones."

"Okay, that's just wrong!" said Numbuh 5. "But why did you paint them pink?"

"Strawberry!" said Ed.

"Unfortunately, the kids were sick with the chicken pox, so we had to amuse ourselves that day. It would've been fun if Eddy weren't so hard to please. With no kids to scam, he went overboard, and was delusional. He went all about, swindling the squirrels out of their nuts and eating fire hydrants."

"Don't remind me," grumbled Eddy. He had not gotten the taste of fire hydrant out of his mouth for a while.

"So we had to capture him. We had successfully gotten into Rolf's shed, where we snapped him out of his rampage with a lot of fake money. I trusted Ed with the key after locking Eddy in. A bad mistake on my part."

"What happened to the key?" asked Numbuh 3.

"I ate it," said Ed before Edd could respond. "Discreetly."

Everyone was grossed out by this. Even Numbuh 3.

"Care to know more about our misEdventures?" asked Edd.

Just then, Numbuh 1 came out.

"So, what did the owner say?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Tim said that a strange man came in and bought 5 of the Grade A+ Jawbreakers. Special flavor, too."

Edd was stunned. "I can understand buying three jawbreakers, but FIVE?!?!?!"

"But he also said that he was given 5 million dollars to close down the candy store."

Eddy's eyes lit up. "FIVE MILLION DOLLARS?!?"

"That's, like, a buhzillion dollars!" said Numbuh 4.

Edd rolled his eyes. "You really don't know your math, do you? But did Tim give details on who this mystery man was?"

"Unfortunately, no. He only said it was for other people other than him. And by the looks of it, he meant it for more than one person. We can only guess who the Jawbreakers are for."

After this explanation, Edd sighed. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Until around noon," said Numbuh 2.

"What do you want to do?" said Edd.

While all this was going on, Numbuh 5 was thinking. _I can't help but think that I know this person with a sock on his head looks familiar._

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain familiar trailer, a group of familiar women…. Okay, at the Park n Flush trailer park, in the Kanker's trailer, the Kankers were inside with the weapons. They went to the TV, and on it went. Again, it was Fishbowl II. A rerun of the classic, but the Kankers were much too preoccupied to think about retro-movies. They took the tuning thingamabobs on top of the TV and switched them around in a certain fashion, it seemed that they were sure about doing this.

Some time soon, they successfully took off Fishbowl II, and made the screen fuzzy. Then, they changed the channels until they got into another, unfamiliar channel.

"Hello, girls," said a voice on the screen.

"Yeah, yeah. We got the weapons like you asked," said Lee, holding up the squirt gun.

"Excellent," said the voice. "I will send you the 5 million dollars immediately."

"About that," said Lee. "we want to change our reward. A new trailer, instead."

"Yeah, with lots of golden statues of our boyfriends!" said Marie.

"And lots of lovey-dovey frames, too!" said May.

"…fine. But before I get to work on the trailer, I need to see the weapons in action."

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm shocked. 3 chapters and a prologue, and still no reviews! If I did something wrong, just put it in the review! I'm not going to let my work go unappreciated without reason!

Anyway, I wonder who the mystery man the Kankers are talking to is. Of course, I already know, but I ain't telling! That would ruin the surprise. And apparently, Numbuh 5 is starting to recognize Edd. Hrm…. I wonder if….?

Also, a The3Eds user said the following - "But I think Edd has a thing with Numbuh 5. Just my thought."

Actually, rcmero, I didn't intend that at first when I decided to revive this fan fiction. But now that you said it, I decided to make a side-plot for that. Thank you for sharing your ideas.

Anyway, that aside, that's all I have to say. Oh, and REVIEW! Or you shall be decommissioned. XP


	5. A Simple Chat and Discussion

Chapter 4 - A Simple Chat and Discussion

Author's Notes: Before I remade this fan fiction… and way after I did it before… I had Numbuh 4 talk an Australian accent. No one has noticed that I wasn't doing it in this fanfic, so I just wanted to let you know. BACK TO STORY.

"Well, this stinks," said Numbuh 4, kicking a fire hydrant.

"Tell me about it, shortie," said Eddy, sitting on a bench. "Why would anyone try to have this candy store closed down?"

"No duh, Sherlock," said Numbuh 1. "They're always trying to get candy stores closed down."

"I can't imagine why," said Edd.

Ed, meanwhile, was trying to get noticed by the new kids (the KND), thus making an even greater fool of himself in doing so. Eventually, the KND, having had enough of it, took the bait, so Numbuh 1 asked Eddy, "What's with your tall friend?"

"This may be usual for Lumpy, but he's excited because some club of Kids Living Next… Whatever are here or something."

Ed explained it better than Eddy. "The Kids Next Door are here to battle evildoers and save kid-kind! They use codenames and live in treehouses, and use all kinds of technolobots, Eddy!"

Numbuh 1 was surprised. He wasn't surprised at his actions of making a fool of himself. He was surprised at how Ed knew about the Kids Next Door.

"Team huddle!" shouted Numbuh 1. The five kids grouped together to talk about Ed, leaving the three Eds to talk to themselves.

"Not that I'm concerned about Ed, which I am, but did Ed just talk about The Kids Next Door?" asked Edd.

"You bet my sweet patooie I did!"

"That's the name, right? What's it to you?" asked Eddy.

"…." Edd was silent. The words jogged his memory a bit.

"Is Double D okay?" asked Ed.

"…Double D? You alright? You look like your hiding something."

"…honestly, I don't have a clue at who or what the Kids Next Door is," sighed Edd. He lost a battle for his lost memory.

"Darn," said Eddy. "Since you were so quiet, I thought you knew a little bit about it."

"If I knew, I would tell you," said Edd.

"And.. Break," said Numbuh 1, splitting up the group and going towards Ed. He looked at him for a minute, from the face, to the shoes, to the jacket. He smelled it, which was a huge mistake. "What's that stench?!" He coughed. "Edward."

"Yes mommy?"

"How do you know about the Kids Next Door?" asked Numbuh 1.

Ed held out the comic book from earlier. Numbuh 1 swiped it from Ed and inspected it. "Well, seems that someone actually bought the B-rated comics with our ads in there. Never knew that one could tell a lot by telling an ad."

"Alright, Mr. 'I'm so cool and tough with the sunglasses', we'd like to know just what the heck the Kids Next Door is. Double D's the smart one, yet he doesn't know a thing about it!"

"…you seriously want to know," said Numbuh 2. "Never thought that teens would think this is interesting."

"Actually, me and Ed are around 10-11, Eddy's 11 ½," said Edd.

"…oh. I kinda figured since Eddy was a bit too short for a teen," said Numbuh 2.

"WHAT!" screamed Eddy.

"I kid, I kid," said Numbuh 2, before muttering, "Well it's true."

"Well, we have a whole lot of time, so unless we get a call, we'll be able to tell you about it once we're in a quiet place," said Numbuh 1.

"How about the Junkyard?" asked Edd.

"That works. But we'll tell you about the KND if you tell us about your adventures in Peach Creek."

"Very well, then," said Edd.

"To the Junkyard!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"So it's hip! Hip! Hip! And away we go!" shouted Ed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kanker's trailer.

"Ready girls?" asked Lee. She was about to test out the weapons she was asked to get.

"Target ready!" they simultaneously said.

"Okay, I'm testing out the weapons!"

"Excellent."

Lee aimed the water gun at the target, and when she was locked on, she fired a jet of water, soaking Marie n May.

"…is that a water gun?"

"Slow down, I haven't tested out the rest of these things yet!" She used the rest of what she bought. Alas, they all resulted in the other two Kankers getting soggy.

"I asked you to get me real weapons," Flames appeared behind the person the Kankers were talking to. "NOT SOME SILLY WATER WAR TOYS!!!"

Now the Kankers were scared. "Honest, we never even thought that they were-"

"Silence!" shouted the mystery man. "Since you have failed me, I'll give you another chance. You hear about a ship that landed earlier today?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Marie.

"Well, here's what I need you simpletons to do."

* * *

As the Kids and Kids Next Door walked into the Junkyard, Numbuh 1 was the first to speak. "Alright, what we would like to know is one of the misadventures you were talking with us about plus the events leading up to the Candy Store being shut down. Spill it."

Edd spoke up. "You'll love this one. It started when Eddy was running a Trip to the Future scam."

"Will we live on Mars in the future?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Will the 4th flavor be finally found?" asked Numbuh 5.

"4th flavor of what?" asked Eddy.

"Of Ice Cream!" said Numbuh 5.

"….I honestly don't know what you're talking about Numbuh 5. Anyway, we had to put the scam under the streets quite literally to make it to the candy store on time.

"Unfortunately, we had to go through a whole ton of obstacles in the limited amount of time to make it there. One of which were the Kanker Sisters."

"The Kanker what?" asked Numbuh 4.

"A bunch of girls who have a crush on us and won't leave us alone," said Eddy.

Numbuh 2 snickered. "Ed, Edd n Eddy have girlfriends! Ed, Edd n Eddy, kissing in a tree.."

"It's not funny! I swear, we tried everything to get them off our backs! Bribes, sweet talking, even universal.. Psychotic…"

"Reverse Psychology, Eddy," said Edd. "But nothing worked."

By now, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were busting their guts.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shouted Eddy.

"OW! You don't have to be so loud," said Numbuh 3, covering her ears.

"Anyway, we were right there, when a Chicken crossing occurred right in front of the store. Ed, who loves chickens, dived right in, and I barely made it out alive, let alone to the store."

"And a better decision would be to save me instead," said Edd.

"Talk about a stroke of bad luck!" said Numbuh 5.

"That curse must still be lingering," said Eddy.

"Oh, Eddy," said Edd. "You still believe that you're cursed! We went over this again and again! THERE'S NO SUCH THING!!!!!"

"Double D's dark side scares me," said Ed, hiding behind Eddy.

"This reminds me of a time where Eddy supposedly got a," Edd did parentheses for the next chain of words. "'Cursed phone.'"

"I'll explain this story," said Eddy. "Rolf was burying a phone, which looked really good. Boy, I wanted, so I took it off Rolf's hands, despite his warnings. But guess what?"

"What happened, Eddy-chan?" asked Numbuh 3 playfully.

Edd chuckled. He understood Japanese perfectly, so he knew what she meant by "Eddy-chan".

"Every time either someone answered the phone, I got hurt in some crazy way that you wouldn't understand."

"Like what?"

"….I got hit by a lamp-post, for once," said Eddy.

"_Rusty worn nut, Eddy_," said Edd.

"So I tried giving it back to Rolf, but he wouldn't take it, so I gave it to Jonny. But guess what?! I'm cursed for life, now!"

"Right on!" said Jonny.

"Jonny?" asked Edd. Jonny had appeared right beside Numbuh 1.

"How did you get here?!"

"What gives? I thought this was a quiet area!"

"I dunno how I got here!" said Jonny.

"I'll explain what happened before you arrived, Numbuh 1," said Edd. "I had a strange dream last night. I don't recall it, but it may have something to do with your arrival."

"Possibly," said Numbuh 5, who wasn't completely paying attention.

"Then, Eddy woke me up before I could start remembering. The scam was to sell water toys for the summer. Kevin was our first customer, and he bought two detonators, and it seemed that he was plotting something. Then the Kankers bought one of everything and left, which was surprising because they didn't even bother to kiss us."

"Strange, indeed," said Numbuh 1. "Did they ask whether they were toys or not?"

"No," said Edd.

"Well, they'll be surprised once they test them out," said Numbuh 1, getting up.

"Hold on!" said Eddy. "We had a deal!"

"..oh! Right!" said Numbuh 1. "But right in front of the guy with the wooden board?"

"I wanna know about this super-cool club!" said Jonny. "Plank mentioned it before, and I might've heard it!"

"…fine, sit down."

Everyone sat down.

"Where do I begin?" asked Numbuh 1.

"You guys fight evil-doers with weaponry to save man-kind!"

"I'm afraid that it's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

"…Wow," said Eddy, obviously impressed.

"Cool," said Ed.

"Wait, so this means you guys fight against people more than twice your size?" asked Edd. "for the freedom to live your days as a kid the way you want it?"

"In a nutshell," said Numbuh 2.

"Well, I understand. The right for the choice of freedom to choose your life is a requirement that many kids desire. But what did Ed mean by evil-doers?"

"Some evil grown-ups try to enforce rules on us to keep us from enjoying our childhood while we can," explained Numbuh 1. "So technically, Ed's right."

"It's not that bad," said Edd.

"Some even choose to ignore their children, yet tell them to do stuff, like clean the kitchen and wash dishes."

"That sounds like your parents," said Eddy.

"Oh Dear, you're right. But still-"

"Some even try to destroy our childhood," said Numbuh 2.

"WHAT?!?" shouted Jonny.

"And some even try to bake kids in cakes," said Numbuh 2.

"THAT'S THE LOWEST OF LOW!" shouted Eddy.

"Well, now that I've told you a lot about it, it's about time for us to go." Numbuh 1 started walking back to the ship. He didn't make it far.

"I wanna join!" said Ed.

Numbuh 1 froze. "You actually want to join the Kids Next Door?"

"Me too! If it means getting to beat up the jerk who closed down the candy store, then I'm in!" said Eddy.

"I'll ask Plank," said Jonny, holding the wooden board up to his ear. "..you want me to join as well? You know these guys? Then why didn't you just say so! I'm in!"

The members looked at Edd expectantly.

"I'll sit out on this one," said Edd. "By the looks of it, it seems like hard work. Much more than I have to do at home."

"Aw come on!" said Eddy. "We can't do it without you! And we really want to go!"

"It's like blah blah without the other blah, Double D!" said Ed.

Edd looked at Eddy, then at Ed, who was giving Ed "the look". Even though Edd was immune to "The Look", he was touched about his friends caring.

"Alright, I'll join. But only if Ed and Eddy don't cause too much trouble," said Edd.

This made Ed hug Eddy and Edd. "Aw, I can't do it without you!"

In a while, the current members of the KND waited for Ed, Edd n Eddy plus Jonny to talk to their parents at the Lane. Once they were done talking to their parents, they met at the end of the lane.

"So, you guys ready?" said Numbuh 1.

"Yup! My dad's okay with it!" said Eddy.

"My mom is happy with my joining the Kids Next Door!" said Ed.

"My Mother and my Father are okay with me joining this club, as long as I get exercise and write back once in a while," said Edd.

"Now all we need is your codenumbuhs," said Numbuh 1.

"Our what?" asked Edd.

"Every member of the Kids Next Door has code numbers to identify themselves," explained Numbuh 5. "So pick a Numbuh."

Edd thought for a minute. "I'll pick 3.14, thank you very much," said Edd.

"Okay, Numbuh 3.14. What about you, Ed?"

"PIE!"

"…a Number, Ed," said Numbuh 1.

"Gravy!"

"ED! JUST SAY A NUMBER, YOU BONEHEAD!" shouted Eddy.

"1337!" said Ed.

"Okay, Numbuh 1337. What about you, Eddy?"

Eddy thought for a minute. "777."

Edd sighed. Typical of him to pick a number of the lottery.

"What about you, Mr. 2x4?" asked Numbuh 2.

"That's my numbuh," said Jonny, now Numbuh 2x4.

"Okay, Numbuh 777 and Numbuh 2x4. Now that you have picked your codenumbuhs, Numbuh 3.14. Numbuh 777. Numbuh 1337. Numbuh 2x4. We're going to head back to-"

"MY SHIP!" shouted Numbuh 2. His ship, the very one that they arrived at the cul-de-sac with, had a huge wreck. One like no other.

* * *

So, on with the author's notes. This has less action, and has some callbacks to episodes of both series. Eddy still thinks that he's cursed, and I believe him. Also, the mystery man might not be so mysterious anymore. Care to take a guess?

Also, care to know why I picked the numbers for each Ed (and Jonny)? Eddy, well, you already know. Edd's number is pi, or in mathematical terms, 3.14. Ed is elite. Or should I say 3d 15 1337. 1337 speak. XP It should be obvious why Jonny picked 2x4.

Bet you can't find a reference in here. It's early in the chapter.

REVIEW!


	6. Last Day at the CulDeSac

Chapter 5 - Last Day at the Cul-De-Sac

Last time we were here, Sector V and the four new members, Numbuhs 3.14, 777, 1337, and 2x4 were about to head back to the treehouse, but unfortunately, the ship the KND arrived in was decimated.

"How could this happen?!" growled Numbuh 1.

"Hmmm…" pondered Edd (aka Numbuh 3.14). "I know that I've seen this one before."

"I smell pretty smells," said Ed (Aka Numbuh 1337), smelling the ship.

Numbuh 3 smiled, but the others grimaced.

"I know that I didn't put perfume on this ship," said Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 3.14, smell it again."

"That smells like," Edd smelled it again, then groaned. "CRANKSHOT!!"

"KANKERS!" shouted Eddy (aka Numbuh 3.14). "But why would they destroy this ship?"

"How old are the Kankers anyway?" asked Numbuh 4.

"They're teenagers," said Ed."But they wouldn't want to destroy this ship…. would they?" asked Edd.

"What surprises me is how they were able to destroy a ship," asked Numbuh 1.

"They were able to destroy most of the cul-de-sac during the Ship Inna Bottle Incident," said Jonny (aka Numbuh 2x4).

Numbuh 2 checked the ship again. "Repairs should be done by noon tomorrow," he said. "The communicators are intact, so we should be able to get a call into Numbuh 362 to explain why we're going to be late."

"Let me see," said Numbuh 1, motioning Ed, Edd, Eddy and Jonny to come with they were inside, they realized that the Kankers didn't bother to cause much damage to the inside. Numbuh 1 went to a HDTV screen and started typing stuff unknown to Edd on a keyboard. In a minute, the screen started showing static, then it started becoming clearer, until the reception became barely viewable.

"Is that you, Numbuh 1?" asked the person on the screen. Namely, a girl whose codename is Numbuh 362.

"Yep," said Numbuh 1. "We… ran into a situation."

"Who is the person on the screen?" asked Ed.

"I'm going to bring up reception," said Numbuh 362. Suddenly, the screen became crystal clear.

Ed marveled at Numbuh 362's appearance. Not at the clothes, nor the helmet. "Pretty lady," said Ed.

"And who are these kids?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Kids who want to join the KND. They're between 10-11," said Numbuh 1, adding that last sentence before Numbuh 362 could object.

"And from where are these kids from?"

"Peach Creek," said Edd.

"The very same one that is a primary location of the Grade A+ Jawbreakers?"

"Which is where we bring bad news," said Numbuh 1.

"Which is?" asked Numbuh 362, concerned.

"The Candy Store has been closed," sighed Numbuh 1.

"WHAT?!" shouted Numbuh 362. "How is this possible?"

"Not sure. Which is why Ed, Edd n Eddy, and their friend, Jonny, want to join," said Numbuh 1.

"The infamous scam team?" asked Numbuh 362.

"You know it, babe," said Eddy, trying to flirt. Edd chuckled because Eddy was humiliating himself in front of a girl that he never met before.

"Don't worry, we'll try to contain their scams while outside of Peach Creek," said Numbuh 1.

"Very well. Report back to Moon Base at 1300 hours," said Numbuh 362.

"Moon base?" asked Edd. "That's strange.""Cool," said Ed.

"Far out!" said Jonny.

"We… can't," said Numbuh 1. "Our vessel has been exterminated."

"By whom?""A group of sisters named The Kanker Sisters," said Numbuh 1.

"We'll send a ship to pick you up," said Numbuh 362.

"No worries, the wreckage is nothing too serious. It's nothing Numbuh 2 can't handle."

"No," said Numbuh 362. "We can bring the wreckage with us. We'll bring the Ship-Tow squad and the retrieval squad to pick you up in about five hours."

"FIVE HOURS?!" shouted Eddy.

"We need to locate the squad first," said Numbuh 362. "We'll try to make it quicker."

"Very well. End transmission."

Suddenly, the screen went blank.

"Aw, where did pretty lady go?"

This was the opportunity for Edd to ask Numbuh 1 questions.

"What is the Moon Base?" asked Edd. NUmbuh 1 looked at Edd strangely for a minute, then slapped his forehead.

"Oh how stupid of me! I forgot to mention that there are two major bases in the KND, and one of them is on the moon," said Numbuh 1.

"That's preposterous," said Edd.

"But it's true," said Numbuh 1.

"Then where's the other one? Antarctica?" said Edd, humoring Numbuh 1.

"Yes."

"I was just joking," said Edd.

"And I'm not," said Numbuh 1. "You'll believe us once we get there."Edd grimaced.

"But we're stuck here for five hours, so maybe before then, you'll believe us."

Edd sighed.

"We're going to be here a while," said Numbuh 1, coming out of the trashed ship. "so we'll just have to amuse ourselves now. I'm going to train Numbuh 777, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5, you go with Numbuh 3.14. Numbuh 3, you go with Numbuh 2x4. Numbuh 4, you go with Numbuh 1337."

"Got it," said the members.

* * *

"So, Eddy," said Numbuh 1. "Since you are a new member, you need experience."

"No duh! This is going to be like school!" said Eddy, groaning.

"It's not going to be like school. School is boring."

"No kidding," said Eddy.

"So, for your first lesson, when someone buys something of yours that is broken, typically, they want revenge," explained Numbuh 1. "The objective is to not get pounded for a few minutes."

"But I didn't sell anything broken," said Eddy. "Not today, at least."

"A few tips to avoid damage - use your jumping abilities and defend yourself with this wooden board," he said, giving Eddy a wooden board.

"But I didn't sell something wrongly today!"

"That reminds me. While you were waiting, I rigged the water toys Kevin bought. So, good luck with that." With this, Numbuh 1 went behind a tree.

"DOOOOOOOOORRRRRRKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kevin, running at Eddy to deliver a punch, special ordered. Eddy, having barely any time to react, did a backwards flip to avoid the punch. Unfazed, Kevin delivered another punch, which Eddy dashed to the side. One by one, Eddy dodged every punch Kevin threw at him, until Eddy was backed up into a tree. By now, Kevin knew every trick Eddy had during his lesson, so dodging this time was futile. As Kevin went to deliver the blow, Eddy winced, and held the board in front of his face, and right in front of the hand. Kevin growled in pain. Eddy saw his chance, and slapped the board up Kevin's Shovel-like chin. Kevin was blown back, and he went to get a working squirt gun. Numbuh 1 went out behind the tree, and shook Eddy's hand.

"Well done. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were meant to be in the KND," said Numbuh 1.

"Uh… thanks."

"But I didn't rig all his arsenal. He still has his working squirt gun, which brings us to our next lesson." Numbuh 1 handed him a gun that looked like a bottle of-

"Mustard? What the heck am I supposed to do with mustard?" asked Eddy.

"It's concentrated Mustard. It burns sometimes," said Numbuh 1.

"Sweet!" said Eddy, smiling. "But it won't kill anyone, will it?"

"No."

* * *

Numbuh 5 sighed, and walked into the Junkyard. Numbuh 2 followed, and so did Edd.

"What's wrong, Numbuh 5?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5… has been thinking…" she admitted.

"That you can't resist my charms?" asked Numbuh 2. "I have that effect on women."

WHACK! Numbuh 2 got slapped by Numbuh 5's hat. "Ow… sorry."

"Numbuh 5 was going to tell you what she was thinking, but not she ain't."

"Okay, I'm confused," said Edd. "I have a strange dream that may have to do with the arrival of the KND, then the KND arrive, now I feel like I have known about the KND before today."

"Might be just coincidence," said Numbuh 5, sitting down near a candy-dispenser. She looked behind her, and couldn't help but giggle. "What's this?"

"That's the Thingamajig," said Edd. "It was used for one of our misadventures. Ask the others about that one."

"Will do," she said, walking right out the Junkyard and past a tree.

"That was the site for Club Ed," explained Edd.

"Club Ed? A treehouse already here?" asked Numbuh 2.

"A poorly constructed one," said Edd. "Alas, it was taken over by the Kankers. We never got it back, but they forgot about it. Did I mention that Ed is afraid of heights?"

"He would be a wreck when we get to moon base," said Numbuh 2.

Edd sighed.

* * *

And speaking of Ed, he was busy showing Numbuh 4 around. He was showing him his own house.

"And this," said Ed, pointing to his manmade toy. 'is Baron O' Beef Dip."

"Nice," said Numbuh 4, not at all grossed out by Ed's room. "And what's that?" He pointed to Ed's comics.

"Those are my comics! One of them is Evil Tim!" he explained.

"EVIL TIM?!" shouted Numbuh 4. "I love that comic book series!"

"ED!" shouted Sarah. "SHUT UP!"

"Oh oh," said Ed. "Sarah bad for Ed!"

"I had a bad encounter with that girl," said Numbuh 4. "I'm going to the playground."

* * *

Numbuh 3 was playing with her dollies that Sarah let her borrow. Jonny was with her.

"Would Mrs. Poo-Poo like some more tea?" asked Numbuh 3, voicing Mr. Wootie in a perfect man impression.

"Why yes, I would love some tea, Mr. Wootie," said Jonny, voicing Mrs. Poo-Poo in as good of a girl impression as he can. "Would Plank like some tea as well?" He looked at Plank, wearing makeup. "Plank says, no. He's on a diet."

As they were playing, Numbuh 3 heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and bopped the person in the nose.

"OW!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"Sorry Wally," she said, waving.

"Hey, Numbuh 3, are ya having fun?" asked a timid Numbuh 4.

"I'm fine, and you?"

Numbuh 4 gulped. "I…. I…"

"HIYA NUMBUH 3!" shouted Ed behind Numbuh 4, scaring the pants off of him. Quite literally. Numbuh 3 chuckled because Numbuh 4 was wearing boxers. Jonny giggled too. Ed laughed because he didn't know what they were laughing about. Numbuh 4 looked down, and blushed in embarrasment.

* * *

It had been an hour now, and Eddy was tired.

"Man, this KND stuff is wearin' me out," he complained. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to survive one day in the Kids Next Door."

"I thought that once," said Numbuh 1. "Why don't we check out your friend Rolf's house?"

Eddy groaned. If he was new here, he was liable to get stuck in one of Rolf's stories.

Rolf was busy farming his crops. That was when Numbuh 1 and Eddy showed up.

"Hello, Flat-as-a-plate Headed Ed-boy and bald-headed Ed-boy."

"Actually, I'm Nigel," said Numbuh 1.

Eddy looked at Numbuh 1. "So, you're of British descent, eh Nigel?"

Numbuh 1 nodded to confirm his answer.

"I'd like to talk to you, Rolf," said Numbuh 1. "Care to tell you where you came from?"

Rolf said, "The Old Country."

"Care to tell me about your Old Country?"

Eddy slapped his forehead.

"Ah, yes, Rolf has many stories to tell you about his past. Sit down," said Rolf. Eddy and Numbuh 1 sat.

"You just had to get him started," said Eddy. "Once you get him started, he'll go on for hours."

"At least this'll pass the time, won't it?"

* * *

"And you know what else?" said Edd. "The Kankers didn't hurt us! They just took the bottle and walked off!"

"That's classic!" laughed Numbuh 2. "But why didn't they hurt you?"

"No clue. But Eddy got his finger stuck in the sink, so Ed went to fetch the Kankers, because he said that they are good at getting things unstuck. Although, a dash of soap would be better."

"I'd agree with you with that one," said Numbuh 5, giggling. But then, she realized that she know that she knew someone who was able to tell stories like that without breaking a sweat.

"Hi," said others looked at Nazz. Immediately, Edd started sweating, and Numbuh 2 was chuckling that chuckle.

"Hello, sweet pea," said Numbuh 2.

Nazz chuckled, but she didn't know what for.

Suddenly, Numbuh 2 started getting uncomfortably close to Nazz. "If you were a kind of cereal, you'd be-"

WHACK! Numbuh 5 whacked Numbuh 2 with the hat again. Nazz and Edd chuckled.

"Killjoy."

* * *

5 hours later, the KND were waiting at the middle of the cul-de-sac. Numbuh 1 was breathing heavily.

"It may have been valuable information for the KND, but you were right, Eddy," said Numbuh 1. "Once he starts, he'll never stop."

Suddenly, every kid in the cul-de-sac went to meet the KND. Even Kevin was there, and he was the first to talk.

"Hey, Eddy," said Kevin.

Eddy gulped.

"I overheard you talking about finding out who was responsible for closing down the Candy Store," he said. "So, I know that you'll be gone for a while with the KND, so I want you to have this." He handed Eddy a squirt gun.

"Your squirt gun? Don't you want your refund?" asked Eddy.

"Like you'd give it to me."

Everyone chuckled.

"Very funny, Kevin."

"But this is for good luck," said Kevin. "I'm sure with that crafty mind of yours that you'll find a good use for this. Things will get pretty dull around here, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yup."

Meanwhile, Nazz was talking with Jonny.

"Hello Jonny," said Nazz.

"Hey Nazz!" said Jonny.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous."

"We went to China, for Pete's sake. How hard can it be?" asked Jonny, who then looked at Plank. "Oh. Right. The Chopstick ordeal. Forgot about that."

"Be careful," said Nazz, looking down. She whispered, "I'll miss you…"

Rolf was talking to Ed.

"Rolf wishes you farewell."

"Aw… hug?" asked Ed.

"No thank you, but Rolf knows that you have the power of a bear and the courage of a true brave warrior. So be sure to find out who shut down the Candy Store and give him a beating in honor of Peach Creek, Turkey-Eyes!"

"Can do, boss!" said Ed.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sarah were talking with Numbuh 3 and Edd..

"Hey, Numbuh 3. Double D," said Jimmy. "This is going to be tough, and I'm not sure if you two can do this."

"Don't worry," said Numbuh 3. "We're a team."

"But we'll miss you."

"Same here, buddy!" said Jimmy. "And remember, _Friends are There to Help you._"

As if on cue, the rest of the cul-de-sac kids grouped up, and started singing the anthem for Friendship Day.

"_When you stub your toe and it hurts you know, Friends are there to Help you,_

"_When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced, Friends are there to Help you._

_"When you're flying low and you give a show, Friends are there to help you,_

"_When you take off your shoes and your feet stink PEE-YEW! Friends are there to help you," _sang the Cul-De-Sac kids. Everyone applauded, especially Edd.

"Thank you, guys!" said Edd, touched.

"Second Verse, same as the first!" said Jimmy. But before he could sing more, Ed pointed to a ship landing. As soon as the ship landed, another Kid got out and said, "We're here, now let's go to moon base."

Edd sighed, and went into the ship along with the others. The kids waved as the ship flew into the distance. The Eds have left Peach Creek and went into a whole new world.

* * *

And we're stopping right here. I'm serious, guys! I don't work for nothing. TELL ME. WHAT. AM. I. DOING. WRONG!!!

For Pete's sake, if you just tell me what I'm doing wrong (if I'm doing anything wrong), I might edit it. You can't just not review without a reason. Constructive criticism, peoples!

Okay, if no one reviews this story, then this is as far as it goes on this site. You'll never hear the ending. It'll be just a gap in the story that is not ever going to be filled. A lonely stump.

That aside, I'd like to point out some things. Anyone here think that Nazz might have a crush on Jonny? Anyone? You in the back? ….oh. It's not a theater.

So much like Ed to ruin a perfect Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 moment.

Anyway, _**REVIEW!!!**_


	7. Report to Moon Base

Author's Notes - Kudos to you, Flywheel Shyster Flywheel. You are this fanficton's first reviewer, and I'm happy. Glad to see that you don't think anything's wrong with this fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Report Back to Moon Base

"Got any twos?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Nope," said Ed. "Hit me."

WHACK!

"Okay, that joke stopped being funny an hour ago," said Numbuh 4, unamused.

"But Numbuh 1337's the one who keeps walking right into it," said Numbuh 2.

"Excuse me, Numbuh 2," said Edd. "but who's piloting this thing? I want to say that he or she pilots excellently."

"Numbuh 65," said Numbuh 2.

"So… you mean to tell me that a KND member is piloting this thing?"

"Yep."

"Cool," said Ed.

"Far out!" said Jonny.

"Nice," said Eddy.

"Not cool! NOT COOL!" said Edd. "That person doesn't have a piloting license!"

"You don't need a boring adult license to be a pilot for the KND," said Numbuh 2.

"I'm still not comfortable in this plane," said Edd.

"What keeps this plane in the air anyway?" asked Eddy.

"Well, KND engineers either power the plane by hamster electricity, or salami," explained Numbuh 2.

"Hamster electricity?" asked Eddy. "You mean the energy made by hamsters running in their wheel, right?"

"You guessed it, Numbuh 777."

"But doesn't that tire the hamsters out?"

"They are trained," said Numbuh 2. "And they help us out at times. Just look at the HND."

"HND?" asked Edd.

"Hamsters Next Door that lives in our treehouse."

"Well then, what powers this ship?" asked Edd.

"Salami."

"Salami?"

"Salami."

Edd was silent, then looked out the window. He could see that they were above the clouds. Way above them. Edd looked up and out the window. "Egad!"

They were in the atmosphere, and still going up.

"Um, excuse me, but I fear to remind you that we're in the atmosphere. Are we still heading up?" asked Edd.

"Yes, we are," said Numbuh 2.

"Pull the ship down," said Edd. "If this keeps up, we're going to go into outer space."

"That's the plan."

Edd was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, we're going to Moon Base. That's actually on the moon."

"Space?!" asked Ed. Normally, he would love to go into outer space, but under the circumstances of this ship being made by a kid, the ship being piloted by a kid, and his fear of heights, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Eddy was panicking as well. The very fact that he was going to lose oxygen was bad enough, but without knowing who made the Candy Store closed was worse.

Edd was naturally panicking. "This is a death trap!"

"No it's not!" argued Numbuh 2.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" screamed if on cue, every Ed started screaming. Loudly. Jonny was the only one not screaming.

In a few seconds, the ship was out of Earth, and in outer space. Naturally, Ed, Edd and Eddy were panicking.

"The rough part's over," said Numbuh 2. "It's just smooth sailing from here. ….guys? GUYS!"

Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Jonny lookd at Numbuh 2.

"We're perfectly safe. We have plenty of oxygen here. And this ship has never crashed before."

"Who's to say it won't crash now?" asked Edd.

"I mean not in a battle," said Numbuh 2.

"Your technology is more advanced than outside the Kids Next Door," said Edd. "I'm impressed."

"Wait until you see the sliding doors," said Numbuh 4.

"**You are now entering the hangar bay. Please state your identity.**"

"Numbuh 65, returning with Sector V and some wannabe members," said Numbuh 65.

"**Very well,**" said the Computer as the ship landed. The hatch closed, and the door to the ship opened. As soon as Edd got out, he gasped for breath.

"So unsanitary! The nerve of you!"

"You'll get used to it, Numbuh 3.14," said Numbuh 5.

* * *

The sliding door opened. Numbuh 4 marveled at it's sliding ability, but now was not the time for it.

"Sector V, how was Peach Creek?" asked Numbuh 362 from her throne.

Eddy grumbled. "She thinks she's so mighty with that throne of hers," he mumbled.

"Just the kirks of being Soopreme Leader," said Numbuh 2.

"Peach Creek was the usual - aside from the Candy Store being closed."

"We'll investigate this phenomenon," said Numbuh 362. "In the meantime, can you train the new operatives?"

"New Operatives? What new operatives?" asked Numbuh 4.

"She means the ones that came with us!" said Numbuh 2.

"….Oh. I knew that."

"We can train them, although I have already trained Eddy some," said Numbuh 1. "I have to say, Numbuh 777 is already an expert."

"I learned that from my older brother," said Eddy.

"I'll be sure that he's mission ready," said Numbuh 1.

"I've got Numbuh 1337," said Numbuh 4.

"Aw…" said Numbuh 3.

"Dibs on Numbuh 2x4!" said Numbuh 2.

"That means I get Numbuh 3.14," said Numbuh 5.

"Very well," said Numbuh 362.

* * *

"Alright, Numbuh 3.14, we're going to test you on your obstacle course skills," said Numbuh 5. "So you need to practice on this course."

"Very well. How hard can it be?" asked Edd.

"Can you keep a secret?" said Numbuh 5. "No one has ever gotten past this with a perfect score except one person. And it's not Numbuh 0."

"Who's Numbuh 0?" asked Edd.

"A very famous operative in the past. He started the 7th Generation of the KND, but not even he got full marks."

Edd gulped.

"And… GO!"

Edd sped off, going through every tire like he was used to it. Numbuh 5 checked his score on a clipboard. Little by little, Edd completed the obstacle course. He panicked when he saw the Peanut Butter sandwich walls of doom, and dived towards the finish line. When he reached the finish line, he got up, and tasted the peanut butter. "Glad that they use actual peanuts," he said.

Numbuh 5 checked Edd's score. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it?" asked Edd.

"You got _a perfect score!_" she exclaimed.

Edd smiled. "I'm notorious for that," he said.

"No one's got it in years, Numbuh 3.14!" she said. "How'd you do that?"

"I… don't know, Numbuh 5," he admitted. "It just comes… naturally."

Numbuh 5 smiled on the outside, but not on the inside.

* * *

"Numbuh 2x4, I hope you can stay true to your name and be our new weapons specialist," said Numbuh 2.

"I guess so," said Jonny.

"Well then, your first assignment is build a weapon out of these two boards," He put down two wooden boards. "and a bunch of doodads," he said.

Jonny scratched his head before, then put the wooden board up to his ear. "You want me to what?" He asked the hunk of wood. He started putting the gadgets together, piece by piece, and when he was done, he showed it to Numbuh 2.

"Very well done, Numbuh 2x4, very well, ACK!" he said, before he looked down. "Did you use two wooden boards?"

Jonny nodded.

"Then why is there a wooden board still not used?" he asked.

"Plank wanted to be part of it," he said, before holding up his SPLANKER. "You remember these guys? You were a hunk of wood used for this type of weapon before? RIGHT ON!"

"That's the one used for my first SPLANKER!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "How'd you find it?"

"I found it in the Junkyard."Numbuh 2 beamed. "But you have to be able to use it. Push the button to use it."

Jonny put it up to his face, and felt the button on one side of the handle. "Like this?"

WHACK! Too bad that it was facing the wrong way.

"You faced it the wrong way!" said Numbuh 2.

"Sorry," he said.

* * *

Ed was in a boxing room with Numbuh 4. They both were holding boxing gloves. The referee was Numbuh 3.

"Come on! Put them up!" he shouted, to which Ed did. "Bring it!"

Suddenly, Ed started punching Numbuh 4's gloves with little effort. Each punch made Numbuh 4 sweat a bit.

"Is that all you got?" he shouted. "I don't give crud about mercy on a mission! Give me all you got!"

Ed started punching even harder. Numbuh 4 was breathing heavily."You're not even trying!" he taunted. "How are you supposed to be in the KND if you punch like a baby? Bring it!" he shouted, putting his hands in the air. Big Mistake.

WHAM!Ed punched Numbuh 4 right in the gut. Numbuh 4 fell over, and Numbuh 3 counted.

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… TEN! Numbuh 4 is out!"

Ed pulled Numbuh 4 up.

"I was just goin' easy on you. Next time, it's go time!" he said, unwilling to admit that he was beaten by a simpleton. A strong one at that.

* * *

"WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO!" the siren blared, causing everyone to report.

"Sector V, we have a traditional mission for you," said Numbuh 362.

* * *

You know the drill, read and review! But I'd like to tell you something - the next chapter is going to be the start of Ed, Edd n Eddy's first mission. Bet you anything it's going to be what we think it is. Now excuse me while I have this cake. (eats cake) READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Operation CAK ED

Author's Notes: (finishes cake) If you guessed correctly, then yup, it's a CAKED Mission. That's why I ate cake - to torment you while you tried to answer the question. XP This means the DCFDTL will be in this story. Big woop.

But if you guessed it correctly (Which is hard to tell who did, because no one reviews. T.T), then good job. No prizes for guessing, though. Sorry. XP That is all.

Chapter 7 - Operation C.A.K.-E.D.

"Today's their birthday again," said Numbuh 362.

"I see," said Numbuh 1. "Sector V will be on it immediately."

"Excuse me, Numbuh 1," asked Edd. "But who's they?"

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane," he said.

"The little kids with the annoyingly long name?" asked Eddy.

"Hm… never thought about that," admitted Numbuh 2. "Remind me to let you teach me."

"Sorry, but I'm booked," said Eddy.

"Here's the rundown - Five times every year," Numbuh 1 explained. "The DCFDTL have a birthday party."

"So, all you guys have to do is go to their birthday celebration?" asked Edd.

"More than that," said Numbuh 1. "They always have a birthday cake. And it's usually delicious."

Eddy and Ed drooled. Edd smiled. "So, what do you mean more than that?" he asked.

"Well…. They don't share it," he said.

"Talk about spoilers," said Ed.

"That's_ spoiled_, Ed," Eddy corrected.

"That's something I'd expect from Double D," said Ed.

But Edd was not happy. "Why wouldn't they share a whole cake?!" he said. "The others will want at least a piece, especially since it seems very delicious!"

"I agree," said Numbuh 1. "And it's sometimes quite big."

"…so they have a whole cake, a huge cake-"

"Huge doesn't even begin to describe it," said Numbuh 2.

"….a gigantic cake," Edd continued to rant. "and they won't even share it with the other party-goers."

"Even I'm not that greedy," said Eddy. "I always let the others have a piece."

"What's worse, they make the others watch as they eat it!" screamed Numbuh 2.

"Which is why the Kids Next Door is to retrieve it," said Numbuh 1.

"To take it all for themselves?" asked Eddy.

"To split it into pieces so that everyone in the neighborhood has a piece," said Numbuh 1. "But they won't give it up without a fight."

"Oh," said Edd.

"Well, we'd better be going now," said Numbuh 1, walking off.

"I wanna come with!" said Ed.

"Oh really?" asked Numbuh 1. "You'd be dealing with perils that training doesn't even cover."

"If it's worth having a bit of experience on our part," Edd said. "then I'd like to partake."

"Cake is no good unless shared," said Eddy. "I learned that the hard way."

"Me and Plank are ready!"

Numbuh 1 looked at the other Sector V members. "I don't think they're ready for this one, but we'll do this democratically. Who wants the new members to join?"

Everyone in Sector V but Numbuh 1 raised their hands. Edd counted the hands in the air.

"4/5 equals a decision," said Numbuh 1. "The new member's first mission is going to be one of ours."

"Very well. But you'd better hurry, for if they eat it all before we get there, then the mission is a failure."

"Got it," said Numbuh 1.

* * *

"I say we give them a BAM! Or, a WHAM! Or even a BANG!"

"Eddy, we should decide how we do this when we get in range," said Edd.

"Spoken like a true member," said Numbuh 2, who was flying a replacement SCAMPER while the one they took to Peach Creek was being repaiered.

"Eddy's right in one concept," said Numbuh 5. "We need to discuss tactics."

"Fair enough," said Edd.

"Numbuh 2 is piloting us there so we can make it there early before they have the cake. We'll need a sufficient distraction so that we can retrieve the cake without being spotted," said Numbuh 1.

"How about we have a conversation about the weather," suggested Edd.

"BORING!" said Eddy. "No one likes talking about the weather."

"How about we tell jokes?" asked Jonny. "Plank tells lots of good jokes."

Edd sighed. "If anyone else tries telling jokes, maybe. But Plank? I don't know how long they will be interested."

"How about we partake in watching a movie?" asked Ed. "I've got a collector's DVD of Slug-U-La - the Movie."

"No," said Numbuh 4. "They don't cruddy like B-rated movies."

"Eddy, any bright ideas?" asked Edd.

Eddy rubbed his chin. He smiled deviously. "Boys, I'm going to need a lot of quarters for this one to work."

"A scam?" asked Edd.

"More like a game," said Eddy.

"Whatever you do, make sure you give us half of the profits," said Numbuh 1, handing him a few quarters that he found on the ground. About 3 dollar's worth.

"We're in range," said Numbuh 2. "We should get a transmission from the DCFDTL in Five…"

"Hide, quick!"

Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Jonny nodded, and hid in the closet.

"two… one…" said Numbuh 2.

As if on cue they got a transmission.

"Hello, Kids Next Dorks." said the DCFDTL simultaneously.

"Hello, Little Kids With the Annoyingly Long Name," said Numbuh 1.

"That's new," said the DCFDTL. "But it won't get you a taste."

"I know. End Transmission."

The transmission ended.

"You can come out now," said Numbuh 4.

The Eds and Jonny came out.

"Why'd we have to go in the closet?"

"For the plan to be successful, we will let Eddy stroll in like a normal party-goer, but he's actually a KND member. They can't see you before the plan is put into action. The rest of the KND take on the back, and sneak the cake. If we get caught, take the profits and run back to help us," explained Numbuh 1. "I hope you don't lose the quarters, Eddy."

"But why did they talk at the same darn time?!" asked Eddy.

"They share a brain," said Numbuh 2. "Metaphorically speaking."

"So… we're dealing with just one person in five bodies?" asked Ed.

"Not to say that they're not individual people," said Numbuh 5.

"How are we going to get Eddy in?" asked Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 3 is an expert forgerer, but she can't do fancy handwriting!" He handed Eddy a card.

Eddy looked at it. "Apparently, fancy ain't her theme."

Ed looked at it. "Let me try!" He took a blank card template and wrote on it. When Ed was finished, Numbuh 1 looked at it. "This is brilliant!" he said. "Will you ever cease to amaze us?"

"Yes I will," said Ed.

* * *

DING DONG!

"Come in," said the DCFDTL.

Eddy strolled in the door, quarters in hand.

"Hello…" said Eddy, sitting down at a table.

"You're early," said the DCFDTL. "Invitation, please."Eddy handed them the "forged" invitation. The DCFDTL looked at it, then decided that it was legit.

"Sit down. The party will begin in a minute," said the DCFDTL. "and we will be eating our cake and opening our presents."

"I understand," said Eddy. "But before we do that, I'd like to play a game to pass the time."

"Oh? Of course, it's always a tradition to play Party Games. What game would you like to play?"

"Just a game I'd like to call…" he got out some party cups. "Find the coin."

"A gambling game?" asked the DCFDTL, putting the coin in the cup. "We're good at those kinds of games."

"Are you, now?" asked Eddy, putting a coin in the same cup. "Watch this!" He spun the cups at an incredibly fast rate, then stopped. "Pick your cup!"

"The middle one."

Eddy flipped it open. "Sorry, no dice." He added the coins (in Eddy's left cup) to his stack. "Care to try again?"

* * *

"Do you think that Numbuh 1337's experience in forgery will work?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Trust me," said Edd. "I learned about the experience the hard way. Huh, the back door's unguarded." He tested the door. "And unlocked." He opened the door.

"Freeze!" said the guards.

WHAM!

Numbuh 4 clanged their armored heads together to make them go unconscious.

"Guards taken care of," said Numbuh 4, dusting off his hands.

Edd looked inside. "And a whole lot more to go. We'll resort to stealth tactics."

They snuck in, blending in with each scenery. The guards didn't even know that someone was tippy-toeing against the wall, even if it didn't blend in. Each room was the same. They continued on until they got to the room where the cake was being held.

"Yum," whispered Ed.

"Pink as strawberry," said Edd. "Or maybe it's cherry." He took a whiff. "Strange. It must have a scent."

"That's because the lid," said Numbuh 4, taking off the lid to let the cake shine. "wasn't open yet."

Edd saw the small shimmer. "It's glass.. IT'S A TRAP!"

Too late. Numbuh 4 pulled the trigger to set off the alarm. "Aw crud."

* * *

By now, the DCFDTL were too distracted to think about cake. They were not only absorbed in the game, but they were determined to beat Eddy, who had a whole Jar full of quarters.

As Eddy spun the cups, the alarm went off.

WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO!

The DCFDTL looked at the siren, then at Eddy. Eddy shrugged nervously.

"It's a decoy!'

Eddy gulped. He took the coins and ran towards the back of the house (going outside first).

* * *

OMG, Eddy's scamming again! Didn't take long for Eddy to scam. Huh, no reviews. Gosh darn it, others don't like crossovers. People shouldn't shun this story solely based on the fact that it's a crossover. _Crossovers do not suck_, people. Not all the time, anyway. My first (and only) reviewer said that I excel at crossovers.

Nothing to say, so REVIEW!!!


	9. Operation CAK ED pt 2

Chapter 8 - Operation C.A.K.-E.D.: Part 2

"GET BACK HERE!" they shouted, but they had no interest in following Eddy, thinking by outnumbering him, he would comply. No dice there. He was Eddy after all.

Eddy ran past several guards, occasionally, hitting them in places there wasn't armor. Eventually, Eddy made it to the back of the mansion, and called out, "Hey! I'm here!"

The guards fighting the others looked at Eddy for a minute, then resumed fighting the KND.

"Attention, all guards," said the DCFDTL. "We have intruders, and they're the Kids Next Door, but by the noises that we're hearing, it looks like you already found them. Anyway, they might have new members. Find them and put them in the prison along with the other party-goers."

"P-p-prison?" asked Edd. "Good lord."

"Also, if you find anyone with a jar of quarters, put him in the prison too. Take the jar and bring it to us if you can. That is all."

The guards resumed fighting, until one of them said, "Wait, wasn't the guy who called out 'Hey! I'm Here!' holding a jar of quarters?"

As if on cue, Eddy dropkicked the ten guards.

"Let's get out of here," said Eddy quite loudly.

They didn't have time to get up before the KND were out of the room. One of the guards spoke into a walky-talkie, "They got away."

"Don't pursue them. We have a plan."

* * *

The KND walked down many hallways. More like ran.

"It's quiet," said Numbuh 1. "Too quiet."

"I know," said Eddy. "Usually, guards would chase us right about now."

"You never know," said Numbuh 2, before sniffing. "…I smell cake."

"Cake?" said Ed. "We're getting close!"

"Shhh, not so loud," said Numbuh 3.

"Sorry," whispered Ed.

"Numbuh 1337 has a point," said Numbuh 2. "If Ed can smell the cake, then he can lead us to the cake."

"As long as Eddy, I mean Numbuh 777, doesn't use the gym bag trick again," said Edd.

Eddy smiled nervously.

"Lead us to it, Lumpy."

Ed nodded, and started tracking the cake down like a hound dog. They walked down several hallways.

"How many hallways does this mansion have, anyway?" asked Eddy. "A million?"

"Don't be silly," said Numbuh 2. "A more correct estimation is 100."

"Who's counting?" asked Eddy.

Eventually, they got to a hallway where Ed went down. Ed continued down until he got to the middle of it.

"Cake!" said Ed.

"Hush," said Numbuh 3.

"We've found the cake," said Numbuh 1 through his handheld communicator/radar that looked similar to a Nintendo DS.

"Good. How'd you find it?"

"Ed is like a hound dog when it comes to scents," said Numbuh 1.

"You've got competition for Cake missions," said Numbuh 362.

"Fat chance," said Numbuh 1. "End transmission."

The communicator did just that.

"Wait," said Edd. "It could be another trap."

"Numbuh 3.14's right," said Numbuh 5. "That last one set off an alarm."

"I'm not falling for it again," said Numbuh 4.

"First, let's feel the texture," said Edd, taking off the lid. No glimmer this time. Edd felt the cake's sides. It was spongy with frosting. "Messy messy messy," he muttered. "It's the real thing, alright. Numbuh 1, you take the cake."

"Why me?" asked Numbuh 1. "You found out it was the real deal."

"I've already gotten my hands enough dirty, thank you very much."

Numbuh 1 sighed. He went to grab the cake, when…

"ED!" screeched the voice of Sarah.

Everyone turned around. Sarah was standing right behind them.

"Yes, baby sister?" asked Ed.

"Mom says you have to come home," she said.

"Coming, baby sister."

"Hold it, Monobrow," said Eddy, not letting Ed get past her. "What is that twerp doing here?"

"Because Mom sent her to bring me home!" said Ed.

"Numbuh 777 has a point," said Numbuh 2. "Why would she go so far to bring Ed home?"

"My mom's an experienced pilot."

"Cool," said Ed.

"Everyone has to come home!" said Sarah. "That includes you, Kids Next… whatever, members."

"This is Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 1. "Mission has failed. Numbuh 1337's bossy sister has spotted us and may rat us out. This mission is doomed."

"Mom's going to be so mad, Ed!" shouted Sarah.

Ed sniffed in sadness. Suddenly, he continued sniffing at Sarah's body.

"Ed, stop sniffing!" Sarah said, giggling.

"Is that Cherry-Smelling perfume?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, so?" asked Sarah.

"You usually use Perfect Peach perfume," said Ed.

"Good nose, Lumpy," said Eddy. "I haven't seen Cherry perfume anywhere in Sarah's room."

"I smell a rat," said Numbuh 4.

"Yeah… I change perfume, so what?"

At this point, the DCFDTL came into the hall though a door.

"There you are, Kids Next Dorks!" they shouted.

"I've just found these kids running around the hallways," Sarah said.

"Exposed."

"Busted."

"….Ed, aren't you going to have a say in this?" asked Edd.

"Wait a minute," said Numbuh 4. "Aren't there five of you?"

The 4 DCFDTL looked confused. "Yes, but the missing one is in the bathroom."

"Come on, Ed," said Sarah.

"Sarah, stick out your tongue," Ed said. "You've won."

"What, now you're letting her rub it in?" asked Eddy.

Sarah triumphantly stuck out her tongue, which Ed subsequently grabbed. "PINK!" shouted Ed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Sarah?!"

Sarah began sweating. "So, tongue colors change over time, right?"

"Ed has a point. It can't change in only an hour, right?" asked Edd. "And it's usually purple."

The rest of the group figured it out. Sarah was a fake. The tongue gave it away.

"Some trip to the bathroom," said Numbuh 2.

Sarah smirked. "How observant." She walked back to the rest of the DCFDTL, and took off the make-up. It was the one that went to the bathroom, or at least was assumed to. Edwas really peeved that someone tried to impersonate Sarah.

"So, mission's not over," said Eddy, grabbing the cake. "We're taking this cake!"

"Oh, are you now?"

Eddy tried to run, but the cake wouldn't let him get far. "What the?" There was a chain attached to the bottom of the cake.

"It's another trap!!"

Two doors appeared under them, and Edd, Eddy, Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 went down one way, and Ed and Numbuh 3 went another way.

"Whee!" said Numbuh 3 and Ed, while the others screamed.

Eventually, Numbuh 3 and Ed got to a control room, while the others got to a dungeon-like room.

* * *

"Messy, messy, messy," said Edd. "Look at all the dirty walls!"

"Good thing it's inactive, right?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Well, we'd better find a way out of here, or we'll die of hunger," said Numbuh 1.

"It's not like there's a door out or something," said Numbuh 4.

"And if there was, here's hoping it's not locked," said Numbuh 5.

"Um, guys, I don't think the dirty walls are regular walls," said Eddy.

Suddenly, the walls were closing. On both sides were halves of a container shaped like a circle.

"It's another trap!" shouted Edd.

"A door!" shouted Numbuh 4, going to open it. But alas, it was locked. "NO!" he shouted.

As the walls closed in on them, the KND tried to push it apart so they wouldn't get trapped. Edd, knowing their acts were futile, simply shouted, "OH THE INHUMANITY!"

* * *

"Cool," said Ed.

"We'd better find a way out."

"Come in, Ed," said Edd through a communicator. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a room with lots of buttons."

"That's the control room," said Numbuh 1. "The DCFDTL will try to get in, so lock the door."

"Already did that," said Numbuh 3.

"Good work, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 1. "Find a button that can stop a trap from trapping us. We're in trouble."

"Got it," said Ed, before turning off his communicator. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Wait, you sent Ed to find the trap defuser?" asked Eddy. "He can't find his way through an empty box!"

"Relax," said Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 3's with him."

"Numbuh 3 doesn't understand anything about technology, you fool!" said Numbuh 5, irritated.

"Let me summarize this in two words making up a modern term - We're doomed," said Edd.

* * *

Ed started pushing buttons randomly. They did nothing. Numbuh 3 scanned the keyboard and said. "Wait, Evil Tim," said Numbuh 3. "Why not press the red button?"

"Naw," said Ed. "I don't trust red buttons."

"It says… Bubble Container deactivator."

"Let's press that last," said Ed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bubble trap started to go faster.

"See?!" shouted Eddy.

"My mistake," said Numbuh 1. "But I thought since he has an expertise in comic book knowledge, he should be able to find the correct button!"

"Ed reads the B-comics!" shouted Edd.

"Oh."

They all started screaming.

* * *

"Ed! Push the red button!" shouted Numbuh 3.

"I got this, Numbuh 3," said Ed.

"Ed, if we want any chance at saving our friends, we have to push the red button!"

"Red buttons hurt," said Ed.

"ED!"

"Sorry," said Ed, before pushing the red button.

* * *

Suddenly, the bubble trap stopped.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Eddy. "We've been saved by the Lump!"

Suddenly, everyone started cheering for being saved by Ed and Numbuh 3. They did it in a manner that would make one think that they have lost their minds.

* * *

Which is exactly what Ed thought. He heard the cheering over the communicators and thought they have lost their minds.

"Oh no! The Evil Kids are aliens, and have sucked out our friends' brains! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Ed ran to a door, which was locked. He unlocked it, and the twosome went through to see a bubble with the others. "You're alright!" said Ed.

"Good job, Lumpy," said Eddy.

"Now that we're quite finished," said Numbuh 1. "Let's do a head count just to be sure that we haven't lost anyone.

"Numbuh 2."

"Numbuh 3."

"Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 5."

"Numbuh 3.14."

"Numbuh 777."

"Numbuh 1337."

"We're missing Numbuh 2x4," said Numbuh 1. "Where is he?"

"Haven't seen Jonny-boy," said Eddy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny was busy sneaking around. He continued in the air duct until he found the cake room.

"Better head back to the ship with the cake, Plank. ….what do you mean, we'll get trapped?"

* * *

I know I've been neglecting Jonny a lot. But he will have his time to shine, I promise you that!

Try noticing a Star Wars reference in here. It's pretty obvious.

REVIEW!


	10. Operation CAK ED pt 3

Chapter 9 - Operation C.A.K.-E.D. Part 3

* * *

"We'd better get out of here," said Eddy.

"Numbuh 5 agrees with you, but on the other side of the possible exit, the DCFDTL are probably waiting! She has a hunch that they will be on the other side."

"Why don't we go into the prison room?" asked Ed, pointing to a door labeled "Prison Room".

"That's stupid," said Numbuh 4.

"Yet we could free the prisoners, giving us a major number advantage," mused Edd.

"Since the DCFDTL are not down that exit, I say let's take it," said Eddy.

Everyone couldn't agree less with Eddy, so they opened the door, and….

"We haven't been trapped in a cell," said Edd.

"That's what I was worried about. Us being caught in a cell."

"Geez," said Eddy. "This makes the bubble trap look like cake. Which we haven't forgot, right?"

"We're still here for the cake," said Edd. "I'm worried about Jonny, though."

"He'll be alright," said Eddy.

Edd saw a guard, and silently took his keys. He used to unlock every cell, one by one.

"Hush! Single file line, please," he said.

Everyone groaned. Once everyone was in a single file line, Eddy went to unlock the final cell.

"What are you doing here, dork?!" said Kevin.

"Saving your butt, that's what!" Eddy argued.

"Yeah right, your friends over their kidnapped us and put us in this prison."

"If you mean the kids wearing polite clothes, they're our enemies," said Eddy. "They framed our friends, the KND."

"Dork!" shouted Kevin.

"People, please calm down," said Edd. "If we ever want to get out of here, you're going to have to trust us."

"And trust the people who kidnapped us?"

"We had nothing to do with even getting you involved in this mission," said Numbuh 1. "But those Delightful Dorks had to get everyone in Peach Creek involved."

"Delightful _Dorks_?" asked Kevin.

"They're called the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, but this is just a nickname for them. They were the ones who kidnapped you."

"Choice."

"I'll explain more when we get back on the ship."

"Any time's okay, just _get us out of this cell!_"

Edd unlocked the cage, and they went inside. Ed naturally went over to hug Sarah.

"Sarah!"

He squeezed her tightly, but soft enough so that she would breath.

"Those meanies tried to copycat you!"

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "Wait 'til I get my hands on them!"

"Give those Delightful Dummies the one, two, buckle my shoe, Sarah," said Jimmy.

"Rolf despises those children who are maliciously happy. Save some for Rolf."

"Our mission is to get you out of here and retrieve their cake so we can let everyone have a slice," explained Numbuh 1. "If our mission fails, they eat it in front of everyone, and don't share. That explains why they captured you."

"Those dorks!" shouted Kevin.

"Will you come with us?" asked Edd.

"I'm still not sure," said Kevin.

"We'll let you and the others have a slice," said Numbuh 2.

"Deal!"

"What happened to Jonny?" asked Nazz, concerned.

"**Alert! Alert! The KND have stolen the cake**!"

"But… we're down here," said Eddy. "Then that means…"

"Jonny! He's stolen the cake!" shouted Numbuh 1. "We'd better catch up with him."

"What's going on, here?!" shouted the guard. He was woken up by the alert.

"CHARGE!" shouted Kevin, which caused every kid to attack the guard. In minutes, the guard was down. "Guard taken care of."

"Let's move!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny was busy going down every hall trying to find an exit. He held the huge cake in one hand, and the S-Plank-er in another. All the while, he was being chased by guards.

"And you said we would be trapped!" shouted was able to outmanuever every guard, but at the end, he was intercepted.

"Catch this!" He slammed the cake in the air, and jumped to catch it. Afterwards, he kicked the guard, and continued running. Very soon, he went to a dead end, and he was surrounded by guards.

"Gotcha, beach-ball head! Hand over the cake!"

"HELP!" shouted Jonny.

"Let me call you back in a minute," said Ed, swooping down and tripping the guards.

"Ed!" shouted Jonny.

"Where've you been, Jonny-boy?" asked Eddy. "And by far, that was the worst joke concerning your head ever, Mr. Guard."

"I was busy taking the cake."

"Well you've been known for being a lonely thief, but this takes the cake," joked Numbuh 2. Eddy groaned.

"Is he for real?" he asked Numbuh 5.

"Welcome to Numbuh 5's world."

"Joking aside, we'd better get out of here!"

And they did so, taking down every guard that stood in their way. Little by little, they maneuvered their way out of the maze, and at the Exit. All that stood in their way was..

"I see that you've found the prisoners," said the DCFDTL.

"Hello, DCFDTL," said Numbuh 1.

"That cake is staying in here."

"By KND regulation," said Edd. "we're allowed to take the cake if you are not willing to share it."

"Numbuh 3.14 has a point," said Numbuh 5. "Good job reading the rule-book."

Edd gasped. "I didn't even touch it. I must have guessed that line."

"Doesn't matter. Father made this cake especially for us, and us only," said the DCFDTL.

"I gave you a chance to share the cake, but you wouldn't take it," said Edd.

"I'll take care of this," said Kevin, signaling the other Cul-De-Sacians, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy, to take care of the DCFDTL. The other kids attacked the guards. When the coast was clear, the Eds, Jonny, and the KND took the cake and put it onto the made the first strike. "This is for kidnapping us!" He delivered several punches to them, but the front of the group just caught the hands, while the one on the left punched was Rolf, who tried whacking them with his dueling fish, but they blocked it with a rod. They soon whacked the fish out of Rolf's hand, and stabbed at him. Nazz did a catfight with them, but it was no use. They continued beating them up until Sarah poked them. They turned around.

"THIS IS FOR IMPERSONATING ME, YOU CREEPS!" She punched at them mercilessly. Unfortunately, they blocked every punch, then pushed her back. They advanced towards her, until they felt things getting tighter.

For Jimmy used his wits to tie the DCFDTL up with a rope until they were on the floor. They used this distraction to let the other kids escape and let them get on the KND ship.

"And we're home free!" shouted Eddy, sticking his tongue out at the tied up DCFDTL as the ship took liftoff.

* * *

"Wow!" Shouted Eddy. "There's golden coins in here!"

"Those are silver dollars," said Edd. "Worth one dollar each."

"Whatever. There's…. 20 dollars worth of golden dollars in here!"

"Silver Dollars, Eddy."

"You're right," said Numbuh 1. "This would be good for the KND funds."

"If you got the money yourself," said Eddy. "I'm keeping this."

"Half of the profits go to the KND, remember?" asked Edd.

Eddy groaned, and gave 10 dollars to Numbuh 1.

"Whoa!" shouted Jonny. "That's a… 10-layer cake! Still won't be enough for everyone in the KND to have some."

"The KND is going to deliver a slice to each person in the DCFDTL's neighborhood," said Numbuh 2. "But when we get to moonbase, the team who got the cake is going to have a piece first."

"Wow! What's it taste like?" ask Eddy.

Ed smelled.

"Well, Ed? What does it smell like?"

"I can't smell it, Eddy!"

"What?! It's another trap?!"

"I think Ed's nose is clogged," said Edd.

Everyone chuckled.

"We'll just wait until we get to moon base," said Numbuh 2.

"Wait, we're actually going up there again?!"

* * *

As they went back into the atmoshphere, Edd complained, "Still feel uncomfortable on the moon."

"But the moon base is where we keep track of the KND treehouses," said Numbuh 2.

"Like a satellite?"

"Yep," said Numbuh 2, as he drove to their treehouse. "Speaking of which, welcome to the Sector V treehouse."

* * *

So ends the C.A.K.-E.D. arc. How's that for a first mission?I'm glad that Eddy's scam actually worked. Too bad that he had to give up half the profits to the KND.

Before I end transmission, let's check on the DCFDTL.

* * *

As the DCFDTL walked up to their dad, they said, "Father, they took our cake again."

Father sighed. "Those brats are getting on my last nerve. I thought that I slowed them down!"  
"But wait - they had friends. One of which ripped me off of 20 dollars."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's what you get out of gambling," he said. "But I'll take care of him eventually." He got up. "Now that I know someone's on to me, I'd better carry out my plan much faster than before. But first, I'm going to call some businessmen. And a lawyer in case some people sue me." He went out to carry out his evil deed.

* * *

OMG, THE INTRODUCTION OF FATHER. O.O

There's a whole lot of questions asked now.

And it's pretty obvious who told the Kankers to buy the squirt guns and destroy the KND's ship. We'll be seeing the Kankers again soon enough.

Where is Father going? What is his sinister plan? Who are his business men and his lawyer? ....not so much the lawyer.

Other than that, Review!


	11. Unwinding

Chapter 10 - The Exploration

Note: This is a filler chapter. Not much going on here. Sorry.

* * *

"Whoa," said Eddy. "This. Is. Big." He was marveling at the hangar.

"Oh, that's just the hangar bay," said Numbuh 2. "Nothing special."

"What do you mean, just the hangar bay?" asked Eddy. "There's more?"

"Yeah," said Numbuh 2.

"How big is this place anyway?" asked Eddy.

"How is this not noticeable?" asked Edd.

"Oh, the tree's always been there," said Numbuh 5.

"I'm ready to unwind," said Eddy. "But first, let's take a look around."

"I wanna explore!" said Ed.

"There's plenty of time for that tomorrow," said Numbuh 1. "Right now-"

Ed gave a pouty face.

"Numbuh 1337, I assure you, we have lots of time-" said Numbuh 1, trying to resist "The Look."

Now Numbuh 3 was giving them the look. Numbuh 1 sighed. "Alright!"

Ed and Eddy ran off into one of the doors, bumping into a wall.

"Oh, that's the closet. Nothing special there," said Numbuh 4.

"You're kidding, right?"

"The other door will lead into the control room, which is where we're going."

Eddy grumbled, and led the group into the control room. He smiled at how cool it was.

"Kevin would kill to live here," said Eddy.

"Excuse me," said Numbuh 1. "but I need to check on missions." He typed some things on the keyboard, loading the mission list. "Darn. Nothing."

"Would you guys like to go on a tour?" asked Numbuh 2. "I know my way around this treehouse by heart."

"As long as I don't get any on my shoes," said Ed.

Edd rolled his eyes.

* * *

Numbuh 2 led them to every room - the dining room, where they had a quick dinner, the videogame room, the mission simulator room, and…

"The Power Core," said Numbuh 2. "Where the electricity is generated. I like to call it "Electric Company.""

"What powers it?" asked Eddy. "Gas? Because we're running out."

"Gravy?"

"Nuclear energy?" asked Edd.

"Gravy?"

"Not even close," said Numbuh 2, swinging open the door. To Ed, Edd, and Eddy's amazement, their answers were wrong.

"Cool!" said Ed.

"They had better get a paycheck," said Eddy.

"Hamsters???" asked Edd. "But… but…"

"I know," said Numbuh 2. "we use hamsters. But we're responsible."

"Do they do this 24/7?" asked Edd.

"No. They have breaks at 7PM through 7AM, and one at 3PM through 4PM" said Numbuh 2.

"What about the nocturnal hamsters?" asked Edd.

"What nocturnal hamsters? I've checked."

"Never mind."

"What do they get paid in?" asked Eddy.

"Hamster toys we can buy with our money," said Numbuh 2. "And that generous donation you gave us might actually help."

Eddy sighed. He did not want to be reminded of the half/half deal. Still, the cake was good.

"What happens if all of them," asked Edd. "quit their jobs?"

"Then the treehouse loses power. That's happened before," said Numbuh 2. "Did you know that one time, there were ghost hamsters that almost took Numbuh 3 into the hamster afterlife?"

"GOOD LORD!" said Edd.

"My thoughts exactly," said Numbuh 2.

"May I pet the mouse?" asked Ed.

"Hamster, Ed," said Edd.

"Or was it rabbit?" asked Numbuh 2 jokingly as he brought a hamster down. "And sure, you can pet the hamster."

Ed stroked the hamster a little bit. The hamster enjoyed it. Ed sniffled a bit.

"Oh boy," said Eddy.

Ed shrugged it off, and continued stroking the hamster. He stopped again, and sniffled a bit more. "A-A-A-"

"Oh dear!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" screamed Eddy, pushing them out. Or at least trying to.

"ACHOO!" said Ed, sneezing them out.

Numbuh 2 sighed. "He's allergic to hamsters, isn't he?"

"Along with rabbits, certain types of cats, dandelions, eels, butterscotch…" listed Edd.

"Not to mention a duck!"

"Huh?" asked Numbuh 2.

"What?"

"Hmmm."

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm."

"Numbuh 1337..."

"Why?"

Numbuh 2 just sighed.

* * *

"Well, it's bedtime," said Numbuh 1 in his pajamas. "And we can all sleep in tomorrow, for there's no Inspection Day until next summer."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"OR IS THERE?!" said Numbuh 1 menacingly with a laugh.

No one was amused.

"Right… Numbuhs 777 and 1337, you'll be sleeping with Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3.14, you're sleeping with me."

"Very well then."

"Bad idea," said Eddy. "letting Double D sleep with you."

"Relax, Numbuh 777. Things will work out."

But as Numbuh 1 slept, he did not notice a dark figure looming behind him. When he woke up, it was too late. He woke up and yawned. He got up out of his own bed, and put on his sunglasses. The first thing he noticed was…

"Who's been putting labels on all my stuff?!" grumbled Numbuh 1.

Edd came into the room to hear the message. "Sorry."

"Warned ya," said Eddy, who came into the room as well.

* * *

It was dark in the bathroom. Quiet, too. Too quiet. Well, except for the dripping of water in the sink.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the shower. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Today's the day I take my revenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, three figures walked into the door. Another figure was waiting for them.

"You have done well. I'm impressed. I would have thought that you wouldn't be able to cause much damage, but I may have underestimated you."

"Yeah, yeah," said the first figure.

"What did you call us in for?" asked the second figure.

"To tell you of your next mission. By the way, how's the new trailer?"

* * *

OMG ANOTHER MYSTERY GUY!!!

There's a resource problem reference in this chapter. I just had to put that in there. Other than that, nothing else to say.


	12. You're Flushing Mad to Read this Chapter

Chapter 11 - The Dream, and Assault on the Treehouse

* * *

Edd was deep in thought at breakfast that morning.

"Whatcha thinking about, Numbuh 3.14?" asked Numbuh 3 as she poured a bowl of Rainbow Munchies.

"If you must know," said Edd. "I had a very weird dream last night."

"Second one, Double D?" asked Eddy.

"You'd be correct, Eddy," said Edd.

"What was it about, Double D?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know, Eddy, but it was the same as yesterday."

"Your next mission, Double D, is to pay attention to the dream if you have it again," said Eddy.

"I'll try," said Edd. "I have a vague idea of what it held in it, though. I was little in the dream, and I was in a cold location. Possibly with my parents on a research trip."

"Boring," said Jonny, who came into the room.

"And where have you been?!" growled Numbuh 1.

"I was sleeping in the ship," said Jonny.

Edd slapped his forehead. "He always sleeps midday on Wednesdays."

"But thanks to the mission," said Eddy. "he couldn't sleep 'til afterwards."

"Well, now we know why he wasn't exploring the treehouse," said Numbuh 1.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the toilet flushing. Loudly.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ed. "It's the sound of the basilisk going through the pipes looking for the Muggle-Borns to-"

"Ed, please no Harry Potter references," said Edd

."Aw… but he got the details correct!" moaned Numbuh 3. "And I'm worried about Numbuh 4!"

"Numbuh 3, Harry Potter is a work of fiction written by J.K. Rowling, and not real."

"I don't know, Numbuh 3.14. We've seen some pretty strange things," said Numbuh 2.

"Oh please," quoth Edd. "Anyway, Numbuh 3 has a point. Has anyone seen Numbuh 4 today?"

"Nope," said Ed.

"Zero," said Eddy.

"I haven't seen him," said Numbuh 3.

"Me neither," said Numbuh 1.

"I have," said Numbuh 2. "I last saw him going in the bathroom. He hasn't come out, though."

"This is a sticky pickle," said Edd. "We have three solutions to why no one has seen him. There's option A. Numbuh 4 has diarrhea, B. Numbuh 4 is pulling a prank on us, or C. Something must've happened to him. We'll need to test out our options, so we need to split up."

"Numbuh 3.14's right," said Numbuh 5. "But if Numbuh 4's pulling a prank on us, OOH, he's gonna get it!"

"Numbuh 3.14, Numbuh 777,, Numbuh 1337, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, search the treehouse. Me, Numbuh 2x4 and Numbuh 3 will check the bathroom to see if Option A or C are plausible. We'll contact you if we find out more info," said Numbuh 1.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Numbuh 4! Oh Numbuh 4?" asked Ed as he walked down the hallway.

"OI!" shouted Eddy.

"Anyone there?" asked Numbuh 2. "If you're there, Numbuh 4, bawk like a chicken!"

"Chicken?" asked Ed, smiling.

"What's with Ed and chickens?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Welcome to my world," said Edd.

"Hmm, touché."

"Numbuh 4?" asked Ed, who heard something.

"You hear that?" asked Eddy.

FLUSH!

"The basilisk has claimed another victim. It is too late for Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1!"

"Ed, shut up! It could be that it's another round of diarrhea for Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 2 turned on the walkie talkie. "This is Numbuh 2 to Poop Squad, have you found Numbuh 4 yet? And more importantly, are you there?"

"_Poop squad_? Who came up with that name?" asked Numbuh 1. "Anyway, we haven't even gone into the bathroom yet. Did you hear the flush too?"

"Yes we did," said Numbuh 2. "For a minute, we thought that you were goners, or worse yet, _basilisk food_."

Edd snatched the walkie-talkie from Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2 is just joking about the basilisk. We know that basilisks aren't real. Over."

"I know he's just joking, Numbuh 3.14. Even Numbuh 4 isn't that dumb, and that's saying something. Numbuh 1 out and into the bathroom."

* * *

Numbuh 1 put his walkie-talkie into his pocket. They approached the bathroom door.

FLUSH!!

"…You go in first, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 1.

"No way! I'm not going in that stink-pot."

"I suspect that Numbuh 3.14 cleaned it yesterday. You go in Numbuh 2x4."

"But I don't want to see Numbuh 4's naked privates, and neither does Plank."

"Fine, I'll knock."

Numbuh 1 knocked on the door. No response.

"No response. Alright, Numbuh 3, you go in."

"No! It's too scary!"

"If we want to get on with our day, then one of you go in and check!"

"Not me," said Jonny.

"Numbuh 3, please-"

Numbuh 1 got a slap to the face.

"Alright, I'll go in first, just to prove that it's not scary!" said Numbuh 1. He opened the door, and went in. He waited a few minutes, then without turning, he said, "See, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2x4. There's nothing to be feared from-"

The door closed itself on Numbuh 1.

"Alright, Numbuh 3. That's not funny."

The door opened, and Numbuh 3 came in. "Sowee, Numbuh 1."

Numbuh 1 closed the door behind them, then looked around. "I don't see Numbuh 4 anywhere. Maybe he's pulling our leg. We'll just tell them that it's a false alarm and-"

Suddenly, the lights went out. Numbuh 1 screamed.

"I told you, Numbuh 3, that's not funny!"

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" screamed Numbuh 3.

"Lights must be defective. If it's Numbuh 2x4, though…"

"Wasn't me, either," said Jonny.

"MMM!" screamed a muffled voice. Numbuh 1, Jonny, and Numbuh 3 turned on their flashlights.

"Who's there?" asked Numbuh 3.

"MMMPH!" screamed the voice again.

"It came from the shower!" said Numbuh 1. They shone their light at the shower, and opened the curtains.

"Numbuh 4! There you are!" shouted Numbuh 1.

"We were worried sick about you!" said Numbuh 3.

"Where have you been, mister?!" shouted Jonny.

"MM MM! MM MM MM!" Numbuh 4 tried to say something to them.

"Why are you covered in toilet paper?" asked Numbuh 1, who pulled his toilet paper gag off of Numbuh 4.

"BEHIND YOU!" shouted Numbuh 4.

Numbuhs 1 and 3 and Jonny turned around, shone their lights at what was behind them, then screamed.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" shouted the voices of Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 and Jonny.

"NO! NOT MY PEN PAL AND MY LITTLE WOODEN FRIEND! TAKE ME INSTEAD, BASILISK!" shouted Ed.

"For the last 30 times, Ed, basilisks aren't real!" sighed Edd.

"We can't be sure now," said Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 2's right. They may be in trouble," said Numbuh 5.

"Or they may be pulling our leg," said Eddy.

"I was talking about the number of times Ed thought basilisks were real, which I believe."

"I'll call them, just to be sure," said Edd, turning on his walkie-talkie. "This is Eddward, also known as Double D or Numbuh 3.14, come in, Numbuh 1. …this is Numbuh 3.14, please respond. ..Numbuh 1, are you there? Numbuh 1! NUMBUHHHH OOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Well, Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

"He's not there," said Edd.

"Told ya," said Ed.

"Must be electrical interference," said Edd.

"I checked," said Numbuh 2. "There's nothing that will interfere with walkie-talkies."

"Maybe Numbuh 4 set it up?" asked Eddy.

"There's no way Numbuh 4 would know how to change a light bulb for all the money in the world," said Numbuh 5. "let alone a machine that would interfere with radio. Unless… someone is helping him."

"Don't look at me," said Numbuh 2. "I'd be cracking more jokes if I were helping him."

"What about the screams?" asked Eddy.

"Eddy's right. Something must've gotten to them," said Edd. "We'd better check."

* * *

They were standing right at the bathroom door. Edd did the polite thing by knocking. When there was no response, Ed rammed the door, knocking it down.

"Ed, there is a door," said Edd.

"Sorry Double D, but there's no time to waste when there's a basilisk on the loose," said Ed.

Edd sighed. "Remind me to restrict you from reading Harry Potter, Ed. Ahem… Hello?"

"MMMPH!" shouted four voices.

"The voices of the victims still linger…" said Ed mournfully.

"Ed, you bonehead! This means that they're in here!"

"The shower!"

They went into the shower. They saw Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Jonny tied up with toilet paper.

"Oh dear. Now I'll never get to sleep," said Edd.

"You're alive! You escaped from the basilisk!" shouted Ed.

As Edd pulled the toilet paper gag off of Numbuh 4, the afterformentioned operative asked, "Basilisk?"

"It's a long story," said Edd, pulling the gag off of Numbuh 3.

"Behind you, Double D!" screamed Numbuh 3.

"And see what? A basilisk? I ask you, do you really think that I look like the kind of guy that can be fooled?"

"No! No basilisk!"

"That's right, Numbuh 3. No basilisk. Now tell me, what's behind me? Why are you tied up? And why with toilet paper? And… what happened to everyone else?"

For everyone else got tied up with toilet paper.

"Something's not right here," said Edd. "And… is that soggy toilet paper I smell?"

"I just dried this up! I thought no one would notice!" shouted the person behind Edd. Edd wheeled around.

The Toiletnator had returned.

Edd screamed as he dodged a stream of toilet paper headed for him to tie him up. He ran out of the room, with the Toiletnator following him. Edd dodged stream after stream of toilet paper, until the Toiletnator grabbed him by the wrists.

"I, the Toiletnator, have captured your puny friends, and I intend to flush them down the toilet! The same goes for you!"

"The only thing flushing is you, you piece of… of… crud!" Edd did a perfect 360 degree flip and kicked the Toiletnator right into the toilet. Edd quickly flushed him down the drain.

"CURSE YOU, KIDS NEXT DOOR!" shouted the Toiletnator.

After a few seconds, the Toiletnator was gone. Edd untied his friends.

"Wow, Double D! I never knew you had it in you!" said Eddy.

"I… didn't intend to hurt him. It was all in self defense! I-"

"Whatever you did," said Numbuh 5. "it was brilliant. Not even Numbuh 5 could do that, and she knows a lot of things."

"I… thanks, Numbuh 5. But who was that guy?" asked Edd.

"The Toiletnator. This is the second time this week he's done it," said Numbuh 1.

"He always does this?" asked Eddy.

"He's normally easy to beat. But it was a trap that we were unaware of that got us," said Numbuh 1.

"So, it wasn't a basilisk after all," said Ed.

"Oh, you just now realize this?" asked Edd.

"Numbuh 3.14, you have to tell me why he thinks that a basilisk is loose sometime today," said Numbuh 4.

"Well, let's just say that Ed's been reading too much Harry Potter."

* * *

Yeah, it's pretty obvious that the Toiletnator was the guy who came out of the toilet. He's the Toilet Mystery Guy.

Also, if any of you thought that there was going to be a basilisk solely because Ed ranted that there was one, then you are sorely wrong. They may have done something similar to that in Ed, Edd n Eddy and in Codename KND, but not in here. :P

Nothing more to say. Oh, wait, there's also a hidden reference to a certain game that involves sneaking around and guns. That's all.

BOXES! ..I mean, REVIEW!


	13. How About Lunch?

Chapter 12 - How About Lunch?

Edd woke up, groggy. He turned his head to where Numbuh 1's bed was, but Numbuh 1 wasn't there. He quickly looked around the room, and saw Numbuh 1 taking off the labels Edd put up last night.

"What are you doing?" asked Edd, though it was a stupid question to ask.

"Delabeling the room," said Numbuh 1.

"Why?" asked Edd.

"It's uncomfortable sleeping in a labeled environment," said Numbuh 1. "Plus, even if you were trying to get things set up for a scan from the adults so the rest of the treehouse would be invaded, you got the labels all wrong." He pointed to the bed. "The bed actually isn't a normal bed. It contains a shaft that opens up for me to get down to the bridge." He pointed to the desk. "That desk actually is a computer."

Edd picked up a pencil. "And am I to assume that this pencil is a mini-laser, or at least a scanning device?"

\"That's just a pencil, Numbuh 3.14," said Numbuh 1.

Edd chuckled.

"But that's beside the point," said Numbuh 1. "The labeling has to stop."

"But it's uncomfortable for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment!" said Edd.

"You've slept in an unlabeled environment last night, and in a tent with Numbuhs 1337 and 777!"

"Of which I barely got to sleep, and when I did, I overslept!" argued Edd.

"Jeez, you're worse than my grandfather!" said Numbuh 1. "And that's saying something."

* * *

Edd walked up to the table in the kitchen after his argument with Numbuh 1.

"So, what's the story, Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Do tell," said Ed.

Edd looked at Ed, then Eddy. "I DON'T REMEMBER, OKAY?!"

"Anything new, at least?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Well… don't laugh, but it also involved plungers."

Numbuh 5 was deep in thought again. "Somehow, Numbuh 5 knows this boy…"

"You should keep a dream diary," said Eddy. "to record your dreams. I do."

"And what do you use a dream diary for, Eddy?" asked Edd.

Eddy gulped. "Um… er… can we talk about something else?"  
Numbuh 2 smirked. "Pervert."

Every female slowly backed away from Eddy. Edd just stared. "Oh my."

"So, what's for breaky?" asked Eddy.

"Well, we would know," said Numbuh 2. "But…"

Ed burped.

"That's why?" asked Edd.

"Gluttonous oaf," said Numbuh 2.

* * *

Jonny walked down to Numbuh 2's room, then sidestepped it and pushed a button on the space beside it. He then shuttled down to another room with lots of mini-trees in it. There were also fruit in the trees, and grass everywhere. There was also a TV in there, as well as a bed made of sticks, blanketed with a huge leaf blanket.

This was Jonny's room.

Jonny took a look around. "We sure did a good job, huh Plank?" he asked Plank.

He swirled around. "Did you hear that? …I did too!" He swirled back round. "Something's in here! Ed must've been right about the basilisk!" The something was right behind him. He swirled around. "Oh. Hiya, ma'am."

The person had an evil look on the face. She steadily stomped towards him.

Jonny gulped.  
As the person took another step, she said one thing.

"Dinner time."

* * *

Eddy was busy having Ed cough up the breakfast, while Edd shook his head in disapproval.

"Alright, you lumpified glutton, cough it up!"

Ed coughed up a sink-bowl.

"Man, what does this guy eat?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Lots of things," said Edd. "Unfortunately, one of them was a mattress."

To prove Edd correct, Ed coughed up a mattress covered in drool.

"I'm not sleeping in that," said Numbuh 2.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Jonny's voice blared, "This is Numbuh 2x4! We have an intruder! She's armed, and- No! Wait! Stop! ABBBBTHHH!" The rest of his sentence was muffled.

"Jonny!" shouted Edd.

"Kids Next Door," said Numbuh 1. "Battle Stations!"

As if on cue, everyone grabbed what they could find that could be classified as a weapon. They stormed down to the bridge to find an extremely overweight Jonny and an extremely expanded Plank

."Jonny!" shouted Eddy. "What happened?"

"Old lady… evil… living food…"

At the word food, Eddy started running down the hallway not in fear of the person, but to pursue him. Boy, was he hungry!

"Wait, Eddy!" shouted Edd. Eddy wasn't listening, though.

"Well, we can all agree on one thing - it's not a basilisk this time," said Numbuh 2. "This time, we know what we're up against."

"Basilisk? What basilisk?" asked Ed.

"And who are we up against this time?" asked Edd.

"An old lady named 'Grandma Stuffum'," said Numbuh 1. "And if you actually thought the Toiletnator was hard, then you'll have more trouble with her."

"What does she do for attacks?" asked Edd."Well, her name gives it away. She uses food to, well, feed her foes and fatten them up."

"And bake them in pies?" asked Ed.

"I hope not," said Edd.

"This would weaken them so they won't fight back," explained Numbuh 5. "Also, her minions are living food.""Cool," said Ed.

"That's ridiculous," said Edd.

"Welcome to our world," said Numbuh 2.

"What about Eddy?" asked Edd.

"Numbuh 777 cannot fight the old person, for his physical structure cannot damage the body of a strong, healthy lady," said Ed.

"Did Numbuh 1337 just speak like Numbuh 3.14?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Did who what who whom?" asked Ed.

"…Ed's right. Eddy can't fight her alone," said Edd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMPTHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Eddy, before being silenced.

"Eddy!" shouted Ed, before running in that direction, followed by the rest of the gang. At the end of the hallway, they saw a stuffed-up Eddy.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Edd asked.

Eddy managed a muffled groan, "Save yourselves…"

"Eddy, no…" said Edd. "You've certainly let yourself go…"Eddy managed a smile.

"Okay guys," said Numbuh 1. "Numbuhs 777 and 2x4 are out of commission. We better stick together."

"Right," said Edd.

They walked down the hall, turning every fifteen seconds. After a whole five minutes, Numbuh 4 declared, "Well, she's not here. Good-night everyone!"

"Nice try, Numbuh 4. You're not getting out of it that easily," said Edd.

"Aw crud."

"That won't help you get out of it, either," said Edd.

"Not that! That!"

Edd looked behind him. "I don't see anything," said Edd. He turned around, and saw Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 stuck on the wall by Chunky Puffs.

"Reminds me of the time Ed pretended to be a monster," said Edd. "Where's Ed?"

"BEHIND YOU, DOUBLE D!" shouted Numbuh 3.

Edd turned around, and barely dodged getting hit with a spoon filled with meat.

"Whoa!"

"Taste my liver-and-octopus spoon of goodness!" said Granny blocked each strike of the wooden spoon with his own wooden sword. It was like a light saber duel, with Jedi and Sith clashing light sabers. Pretty soon, Edd was hit squarely in the chest. Unable to continue, Edd groaned. Suddenly, living food ("This is impossible!" shouted Edd.) started going into Edd's mouth, force feeding him. He suddenly became stuffed like Jonny and Eddy. Edd groaned. "This is disgusting…"

Suddenly, Ed came bursting in. "Taste my mouth of fury, you witch!"

"Is that a challenge?" asked Grandma Stuffum. "Take this!"

Streams of meat started going into Ed's mouth. Ed chewed, then swallowed. Undaunted, he continued running towards the lady. She continued throwing food at him, which he ate. As he approached her, Ed grabbed her and put a hunk of smelly cheese, Sheldon Jr., up to her nose. She fainted at the sight of it. Ed then took out his flipper and scraped the rest of the gang off the wall.

"Wow, Ed," said Numbuh 2. "Even I wouldn't eat that much."

Numbuh 1 checked Grandma Stuffum's pulse. "She's knocked out. How did Ed know to give her a taste of her own medicine; stinky food?"

"Stinky glasses," said Ed.

"Cheddar Container," said Numbuh 1.

"Stinky glasses."

"Provolone Pocket."

"Don't argue with Ed," said Numbuh 2. "It's no use."

Ed looked smug.

* * *

There are some good things I wanted to do here! For one, I wanted Ed to throw the villain out the treehouse, but I decided that reintroducing Sheldon Jr. would be better. Also, is it just me, or are the villains getting smarter? :P

Anyway, I cannot believe that you can't figure out references when they're right there! Chapter 4 contained an OBVIOUS Underdog reference! And what about Chapter 10, with the resource problem reference! We're running out of oil, peoples!!! D:

Anyway, nothing more to say, especially not in script format.

Tfiction: …aw Fudge Nuts. BOOK FORMAT!

That's better. Anyway, review!


	14. Edd's Past

Chapter 13 - Edd's Past, Revealed (FINALLY!)

Edd walked up to the table. Several days had passed since their first mission. They had terminated the Toiletnator three times, stuffed Grandma Stuffum, Clashed with the Knightbrace, encountered King Sandy and his girlfriend, and Defeated the Deoderant soldier. The fact of such an organization was mind-blowing, but the missions were the least of Edd's problems.

"You remember anything about the dream, Double D?" asked Eddy.

Edd sighed. "You're determined to draw out my dream, aren't you? I can't even remember! And nothing new so far, Eddy."

"So, what we've got so far is that it involves an icy place, plungers, and a mysterious man," said Eddy. "We also know that you were little at the time, way before you wore your sock, and that you might have had friends. This was before you moved to Peach Creek, right?"

"Correct, Eddy," said Edd.

"What does this add up to?" asked Eddy. "Where was that cold place? Who was that mysterious man?"

"Where oh where has my little wooden friend gone?" asked Ed, looking for Jonny, who was playing hide and seek with him, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 2.

"I don't know what the dream added up to," said Edd. "But I do know that the cold place could've been Canada. I don't know who the mystery man was, though."

Silently, Numbuh 5 was slowly adding up the details with her own memories. "It can't be…" she muttered to herself, before lowering her feet.

"OW!" shouted the person who was under the table. Numbuh 2 got out from under the table. In a flash, Ed tagged Numbuh 2.

"Found you," said Ed. "You're it!" He pointed to Jonny, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4, who were caught by Ed.

"Aw man," said Numbuh 2

WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO!!!

"Oh dear," said Edd. "Another mission!"

Suddenly, the Toiletnator crept up from behind Edd. Edd did a flip and banged the Toiletnator down on the floor. He used the toilet paper on the Toiletnator's head to tie him up and flush him down the toilet.

"Messy, messy, messy," said Edd.

"That was better than last time," said Eddy. "You've got skills!"

"Thank you, Eddy," said Edd. "The backflip was pure instinct, though."

"That was awesome!" said Ed. "You're like that guy from my latest comic book - Superkid! Although, you haven't got boomerangs, or a mask, or a cape! Plus, you have a sock on your head."

"That was brilliant," said Numbuh 1. "Even Numbuh 0 would be proud."

"I'd say you've flipped out," said Numbuh 2, giggling.

"You're so cute with that sock hat, Numbuh 3.14!" said Numbuh 3.

"Can you help me out on my math homework, Numbuh 3.14?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Sure, Numbuh 4," said Edd. "What is the question?"

"What's 1 plus 1?" asked Numbuh 4.

"…you seriously don't know the answer?" asked Edd.

"One plus one equals one on a bun!" said Ed.

"Thanks Numbuh 1337," said Numbuh 4, writing it down.

Edd turned to Numbuh 2. "Is he just kidding?"

Numbuh 2 whispered, "He's the worst math student ever."

Edd's face fell.

All this time, Numbuh 5 was putting two and two together. "There's only one person in the KND who can do that," she mused. "I know you… Eddward."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kankers were talking to the mystery man again.

"You have failed in your last mission, Kanker Sisters," said the man. "But you proved adequate to my plan."

"What plan?" asked Lee.

"You'll see," said the man, smoking his pipe. "Every one will see…"

* * *

As Edd sat down for dinner (a small salad), he contemplated about his days in the KND. "I may have not known about the KND, but I think it was okay," he said to himself. "Besides, I actually fit in."

True, his adventures in the Kids Next Door had made him well-known and popular. He rubbed his sock on his head. "All that would go if I reveal what's under the hat."

Numbuh 5 entered the kitchen. She was unsure if he was ready for the truth.

"Um… Numbuh 3.14?" she asked.

Edd turned around. "Yes?"

"Um… er…" she stammered. "Numbuh 5 would like to talk to you. Privately," she said.

"You seem unsure," said Edd.

"She's sure about it," said Numbuh 5 defensively.

"Is it about your crush on Sockhead?" asked Eddy with a slice of Pizza in his mouth, snickering. "Abby and Socky," he started.

"Sitting in a tree," said Ed.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ed and Eddy said together.

Edd frowned. "We are, in no way, dating, eloping, or making out."

"Actually," said Numbuh 5. "It's about the weird dreams Numbuh 3.14's been having. Numbuh 5 thinks she's figured it out."

Eddy stopped laughing. "Really?"

"Do tell," said Ed.

"This is private between Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3.14. I just need to see what's under his hat."

Edd's face fell. "Oh dear. No way."

"See, Double D doesn't want you to know, fearing that you wouldn't like him anymore," she explained.

"Don't worry," said Eddy. "We already know what's under Double D's hat."

"…you do?"

"Yep! We haven't told anyone, though," said Eddy. "Except for Nazz."

"You WHAT?!" screamed Edd.

"I'm just kidding," said Eddy.

Edd groaned.

"Well, if you're sure you won't desert him for what's under the hat, then you can come with us."

"WOOHOO!" shouted Eddy. "No more guesses! We finally find out the dream!"

They all ran into a private room, closed the window screen, and locked the door.

"Is this your room, Numbuh 5?" asked Edd.

"Yes it is," said Numbuh 5. "She's proud of it, too."

"Kids these days," said Ed, looking around the room.

"Cool," said Eddy.

"Alright, Double D, take off your hat," said Numbuh 5.

"In front of you?" asked Edd.

"If you won't tell her, then she's going to ask Numbuh 1337 and 777."

Edd was defeated by the threat again. "Oh, alright."

He reluctantly took the sock on his head, and slowly, hesitantly, pulled it hair was really messy, something he wasn't proud of. It was black, as speculated by Numbuh 2. It was as if he hadn't combed it for several years. At the forehead, there was a forced hole and some marks. Bits of hair remained, but Edd didn't even take the time to wipe them off his head.

Numbuh 5 scanned the head.

"I know," said Edd. "It's nasty. I don't blame you if you don't want to be friends with me anymore…" He looked down in sadness.

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 chuckled. "She likes it!" she shouted. "This is exactly what I was thinking was under the hat!"

"You.. Actually like it?" asked Eddy.

"This is the key to the mystery!" she said.

"The key…" Edd mused. "To what?"

"You don't know what's going on with your dreams?" asked Numbuh 5. "Tell me, how did you obtain such damage to your head?"

"Well, if you must know, then this will also explain why I don't like dodge ball.

"A long time ago, I was like what I am now, before I joined the KND, but without the fear of Physical Education. I was satisfied knowing I was getting exercise every day. I was quite strong, and popular.

"That was until that fateful day. Dodgeball day. I was so confident that I would perform well, that I got overconfident. I got hit with a dodge ball, which made me lose my touch. Suddenly, many dodge balls were sent flying at me, hitting me in the face. This caused a patch of my hair to be removed, and my hair to be messed up beyond repair. Because of this, my parents got me a sock as a hat to cover up my misfortune. That's all I remember of my past… I still hold a mark of my misfortune. That's the mark of the dodge ball." Edd sighed. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 5 was stunned. "That's a load of baloney!" she said.

Edd was stunned. "I'm very sure that my parents don't lie to me."

"Trust me, no matter how hard a dodge ball is thrown, it can't remove hair or leave a mark like yours," she said. "Especially not ones that look like _plunger marks_."

"Double D, were you sleep walking?" asked Eddy.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't," said Edd.

"Hey! Only I can sleepwalk," said Ed.

"How are my dreams relevant to this talk?" asked Edd.

"Double D," said Numbuh 5. "You were a Kids Next Door member. Before you and Ed and Eddy met."

"I was not. I'm sure that if I was, I would recall it," said Edd.

"Your dreams were trying to tell you your past. Icy location, plungers, mystery man.. This all makes sense!"

"…kinda," said Eddy.

"In the past, you were a Kids Next Door cadet in training. You were a star student in there though. That was one time I would admit that another operative was better than me. We were really good friends that time.

"But there was someone who feared that you would be a threat to him. That's our mystery man. He took you and put your face in a plunger and plunged at it. This was, and is, common for decommissioning an operative who is thirteen."

"…That's stupid," said Eddy.

"Yeah," agreed Ed. "I was thinking that it would be more like machines extracting memories from the operative and flushing them down the drain, in a painful, feared surgery-"

"Enough B-movie science gore, Ed!" shouted Eddy.

"Fine," said Ed. "Or it could have been the memory charm."

"No Harry Potter references, either, Mr. Dorko Malfoy!"

"Aw.."

"Who was the mystery man?" asked Edd.

"His name was-"

"Numbuh 5! Numbuh 3.14! Numbuh 1337! Numbuh 777! Numbuh 2! Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4! Numbuh 2x4! Report to main deck immediately!" droned the voice of Numbuh 1.

"Aw man," said Ed. "And at the good part, as well."

"Well, we'd better get to the main deck," said Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5'll tell you more later."

* * *

At the Main Deck.

"We've got a situation," said Numbuh 1.

"What is it?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Well, remember that the candy store in Peach Creek was closed?" asked Numbuh 1.

Eddy growled. "Don't remind me."

"Well, whoever did it, he's struck again!" said Numbuh 1. "Ten stores have closed in the last hour! Same way, as well."

* * *

OH NOES!!! We're heading back to the main plot - the closed Candy Store!

In other news, THE BIG PICTURE SHOW IS AIRING IN THE US! FINALLY! W00T!

It's airing in December 21st, 2012! …Just kidding, it's November 8th, 2009.

Anyway, we finally get some backstory to Edd's past. Nothing else to say, so Review!


	15. Plans in Motion

Chapter 14 - Plans in Motion

(I'm back! :D)

* * *

"What?!" shouted Eddy, breaking the silence that was cast over the whole team.

"I know," said Numbuh 1. "It's that bad."

"Life can be _so_ cruel!" shouted Ed.

Lots of loud commotion rang out amongst the team.

"I know, guys! We don't need to make a big deal about it!" Numbuh 1 said, trying to calm the team down. When, at last, they got too loud, he yelled, "SHUT IT!"

Silence fell over the team again.

"Now, one candy store was odd, yet believable. Now that _more_ candy stores are being closed by the hour, we know something bad is happening. We need a plan, and fortunately, we do.

"Unfortunately, we have to split into groups. We've calculated the three places that our man will strike next - the candy store in town, the candy store in Lemon Brook, and the new Candy Stand in Mondo a Go-Go. Other sectors are initiating the same plan, except in different places. If this plan to capture the man doesn't work, at least we may have more info about who he is.

"So who's going with who?" asked Eddy.

"Good question. As the leader of this sector, we'll divide them so we won't have any trouble.

"Group one, you'll consist of… Numbuh 3.14, Numbuh 777, and Numbuh 2x4, You'll go to Lemon Brook."

"Lemon Brook? Bunch o' mascot-hatin' lemon-suckin'-"

"Aw," said Ed. "I'll miss you guys!"

"Group two, we'll consist of… yours truly - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5. We'll be heading to Mondo A Go-Go."

"Group three, you'll consist of Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 1337. You'll be departing to the candy store in town."

Numbuh 3 and Ed automatically said "YAY!"

In the back, Numbuh 4 grimaced.

"Group two will be the leading group of this operation. When one of the groups have captured him, one of the other sectors have caught him, or when it gets to be 7 PM, we'll head back to base. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow, at 4 PM

* * *

Thus begun the waiting game. Edd, Eddy, and Jonny were in Lemon Brook (despite Eddy's protests), Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were in Mondo a Go-Go, and Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, and Ed were stationed downtown.

* * *

Lemon Brook. 4:05.

* * *

"Aw man! We've been here forever! We'll never catch that evil man! And-" complained Eddy.

"We've only been here five minutes, Eddy," said Edd.

"Same thing," said Eddy. "So…."

"What do you think is up with Double D, Plank?" asked Jonny.

Edd was staring into the distance.

"What'cha doin, Double D?" asked Jonny."Thinking about my past, Jonny."

Jonny blinked.

"I don't think you would understand, Jonny," said Edd.

"Plank wants to know what's going on," said Jonny.

"We can't talk about it in public," said Eddy.

"That's true," said Edd. "Maybe we'll tell you when we get back."

"Okay," said Jonny.

"I still can't believe it," said Eddy. "I'm still determined to talk about it!"

"Well, let's have some Jawbreakers to take your mind off of it," said Edd. "Remember, we still have the ten dollars from our first mission, as well as the profits from our water weapon scam."

"Naah," said Eddy, unconsciously rubbing the place where he held Kevin's gift.

Edd raised an eyebrow.

"They don't make them like they do back home," said Eddy.

"What are you, a food critic?" asked Jonny.

Edd chuckled.

"But any other candy is fine, just won't be the same as a Jawbreaker."

"Jonny, can you stay outside?" asked Edd."You bet!"

With that A-OK, Edd and Eddy went inside the store to buy some of the candy they had there.

* * *

Mondo a Go-Go. 4:15

* * *

Numbuh 5 sighed.

While Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were on guard, she was busy thinking to herself.

_Numbuh 5 knows that Double D is the cadet named Eddward, but why didn't Numbuh 5 remember him beforehand? Even when he put his DNA into the code module, it recognized his DNA. Why didn't she know then?_

_And he's changed, too. Once, he was arrogant and thick-headed like Numbuh 4, but still, he was brilliant. But now… now he's smart, cautious, and cowardly. That wasn't the Edd she knew._

_What happened?_

"Um… Abby?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5 looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Numbuh 5's cool."

"Well, you need to stay focused," said Numbuh 1. "That man could attack at any time, and we don't need a tough member like you letting him pass."

Numbuh 5 looked back down. "Sorry. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Is it about Double D?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5 looked up. "Say what?" Inwardly, she was thinking, _Oh dang, Numbuh 5 forgot to tell the others! She's in doo-doo now!  
_

"What is it about Eddward, Abby?"

"Are you and the Sock-guy in loooove?" asked Numbuh 2, giggling.

"If Numbuh 2 spreads that rumor around, we'll be getting a truckload of questions," said Numbuh 1, slapping his forehead.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Yes," they both said.

"Alright. Turns out that Double D was actually a KND cadet in the past, when Numbuh 5 was still in training."

Numbuhs 1 and 2 looked at each other. Numbuh 2 burst out laughing. "That's the funniest mock-story I've heard!" said Numbuh 2.

"No really! Me and him were friends back then!"

"You're finding your funny side, Abby! Keep going, and you'll end up on the other side of the- OW!" Numbuh 2 yelled in pain as Numbuh 1 slapped him upside the head. "Okay, I believe you."

She went back to her thoughts. _Why have you changed?_

* * *

Downtown. 4:45 PM.

* * *

Numbuh 4 sighed as Ed and Numbuh 3 were playing a game of rock-paper-scissors. Ed was always making hand figures other than rocks, paper, or scissors.

"Rock, Paper, _Scissors!_"

Ed made a hand figure of a talking hand.

"Aw man…"

"I win!"

"Yay!"

Numbuh 4 was thinking to himself. _Why the crud was I standing around before? I could've had a chance, but since the Ed's had moved in, Ed and Numbuh 3 were playing nice. Too nice. Now I don't think I stand a chance. I mean, look at him - he's strong, he's gentle, he's playful, he's funny, and he's friendly!_

_Most of which I'm not._

_I have to act, because I…. I…._

"Um… Ed?" asked Numbuh 4.

Ed looked at Numbuh 4. "Yes Numbuh 5?"

"Um….. Could I talk to you for a minute? …In private?"

Ed nodded.

"Kuki," said Numbuh 4. "You stay and keep watch. Come get us if you see anything suspicious."

"You bet!" said Numbuh 3, who began patrolling the store like a watch guard. Ed and Numbuh 4 went to an alley just across the road so they could talk. Once they knew no one was listening, they began their chat.

"So, Ed, how are you and Kuki?" asked Numbuh 4.

"We are like toast and butter!" said Ed, smiling. "Like French fries and ketchup! Like hamburgers with cheese! Like Mario with Luigi! Like buttered toast and gravy! And… um…"

"I know you are friends and all, but… um…"

"Umm…. What?" asked Ed.

"Uhh….. Er…."

"Have you been cursed by Evil Tim?! OH NO! WE NEED A 4-LEAF CLOVER! A HORSESHOE! A-"

"I'm not cursed! ..well, sorta… anyway…"

"Ask away, and thy curse shalt be lifted!" shouted Ed.

"…do you like her?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Do I like who?" asked Ed.

"Kuki, I mean."

"Of course I like her!" said Ed gleefully. "She is my pen pal!"

"No, I mean LIKE like her."

Ed took a moment to register what that double positive meant. When he figured it out, he gasped, and ran further into the alley, saying "Yucky, mushy, lovey-dovey girls! It's a nightmare! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Get back here, you nut!" shouted Numbuh 4, chasing Ed there. When, at last, Ed calmed down, Numbuh 4 asked him, "So… what did you mean by that?"

"Girls are lovey-dovey about me! May Kanker! Now my pen-pal crushes on me! HELP!"

Numbuh 4 gasped. "Where did you hear this?"

"From you! Hide! Scatter! Ed must hide!"

Numbuh 4 slapped himself on the head. "I didn't say she was crushing on you, Ed."

Ed stopped panicking. "Really?"

"I don't know for sure if she's crushing on you, though. But anyway, I really hope not."

"What do you mean, Numbuh 4?"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! Someone could hear us!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Normally, Ed would be too thickheaded to understand what Numbuh 4 meant, but today was not a normal day. Today was his brain's ON day from 4 to 6. And right now, it was 4.

"Oh, I see what you mean! You like her?"

"What?!" asked Numbuh 4. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" said Ed triumphantly.

"Ed, knock it off!"

"Maybe I can ask Numbuh 5 if you love her?"

"Okay _fine!_ I haven't told anyone this before, but I really like her!" Numbuh 4 said.

Ed smirked. He had won.

"But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me!"

"So, you're still just friends?"

"Yup. I think she likes you too, Numbuh 4," said Ed, smiling.

"...."

"...."

"....I hope Kuki hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"!!"

"NUMBUH 3!" shouted Numbuh 4, running out the alley and seeing a very weak Numbuh 3. "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"…I-i-it was… he was…." spoke Numbuh 3. She couldn't get the words out in time to fall unconscious.

"No…. this is all my fault!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"But if Numbuh 3 was defeated, then what happened to the store?" asked Ed.

They looked at the store. The sign now said "Closed".

* * *

Mondo a Go-Go. 5:00 PM.

* * *

It had been a while. Numbuh 5 had told her teammates most of the story, and they accepted it with smiles. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 had decided to take a break and ride the ferris wheel.

"Tickets, please," said the vendor.

Numbuh 5 placed 4 tickets. It was just before they got on when the vendor stopped them.

"Hey, what gives!"

"First of all, no hats allowed on the Ferris Wheel. Second of all, you look like one of the kids my little bro was talking about a few days ago."

"What are you talking abo- hey… you look familiar…"

"Is that you, Eddy? How'd you get so big?" asked Numbuh 2.

The man blinked. He chuckled at the fact. "Oh man, that's priceless! Me being mistaken for my little brother, Eddy!"

"Wait, so you're Eddy's big brother?" asked Numbuh 5.

Eddy's Brother grinned. "You bet! Eddy's told me quite a bit about you guys! You know what, come with me."

"No way!" shouted Numbuh 2.

"Trust me, would it look like I would hurt you?"

"….okay, but only for a few minutes," said Numbuh 2.

"Hey! You!" shouted Eddy's Brother. "Can you be a substitute for me? Remember, two tickets per person!"

The man nodded.

Eddy's Brother led the two kids to his trailer, which was shaped like a whale. It was like any normal trailer, for the most part.

"So, I've heard that Eddy is doing good in your Kids Next Door," said Eddy's Brother.

"How do you know that he's part of that? He could be-" shouted Numbuh 5.

"Lying?" asked the big bro. "Oh come on, do you really think I'm a bad guy?"

"…..yes?" asked Numbuh 2.

Eddy's Brother chortled. "Oh, lord! If I could rejoin, I would."

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 realized what he meant, and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Numbuh 2.

"You don't know?" asked Eddy's Brother.

"Numbuh 5 think he's an undercover operative!" said Numbuh 5.

"And it's a good thing no one can hear us," said Eddy's Brother. "If someone had, I'd be kicked out."

"So, what's your role in Mondo a Go-Go?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I dunno," said Eddy's Brother. "However, I heard that some adults might try to make Mondo a Go-Go a grown-up only park. It's an outrage, I tell you. An outrage!"

"I agree," said Numbuh 2. "So, how was you life in the KND?"

"It was good, for the most part. I was part of a Sector in Peach Creek, which was, however, destroyed. I was the only one surviving, so when I was about 12, and Eddy was about 5, I had to leave to go to a relocated sector."

"What was your codenumbuh?"

"I was Numbuh 666."

"Oooh, that's an unlucky numbuh," said Numbuh 5.

"Which is why I wasn't too popular in the KND," said Eddy's Brother. "But, I'm retired now. I'm now part of the TND, stationed here. So, why are you here?"

"Well, we're on guard duty," said Numbuh 2.

"_Guard duty? _There's a sector in Lake Garcia?"

"Well, no. Actually, there's a mystery guy who's trying to close down candy stores across the globe."

Eddy's Brother was shocked. "AW MAN! I saw a guy talking to the candy store manager in the carnival earlier this afternoon! And later today, I saw the store closed! I gotta talk to the manager!" He ran outside to ask the manager what the heck was going on.

"We gotta alert Numbuh 1!" said Numbuh 5, running outside.

"But what about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Later," said Numbuh 5.

* * *

Lemon Brook. 5:30 pm.

* * *

Edd, Eddy, and Jonny were still on guard duty. They had bought several stacks of Lemon-spiced Fudge, but were given an anti-discount for being from Peach Creek Jr. then, a man walked into the store. He looked at Edd for a moment.

"Nothing wrong here, sir," said Edd. "Move along."

The man nodded, and walked back in.

Edd went back to keeping alert. In a few seconds, he realized that, yes, that could have been their mystery man.

"Double D! That could have been our mystery guy!" shouted Eddy.

"I just realized that."

Eddy was stunned. He applied a face palm directly to his face.

"Let's go in and check, Double D, before you make another mistake," said Eddy.

They got their weapons ready and went in.

"…can't even take a break earlier today," said the man. "But NOOOOO, you have to start it at 5:30."

"Halt," said Edd. "We're looking for a guy who's closing stores. Do you know him?"

The man didn't turn. "Why, yes, I know the man who you're looking for. I'm surprised that you miserable brats didn't catch on earlier."

"So this _is_ the man we're looking for," said Eddy.

"Eddy, how do you make all these Star Wars references?" asked Jonny.

"Yes, I am the guy closing the candy stores. I'm surprised that you couldn't figure it out sooner. Well, now it's too late. And since there's no one but us around, this gives me an advantage." The man started to glow.

"GET DOWN, DOUBLE D!" shouted Eddy, realizing what the man was capable of.

Edd ducked to avoid the impact. The one that… never came. He looked behind him. Eddy and Jonny were burning quite a bit. It wasn't serious, but nevertheless, the pain of the burns knocked them out. He looked back at the man, and gasped. He knew this man!

"You… no…." Edd gasped.

The man smirked. He glowed again, and sent even more flames at Edd. This time, however, Edd was too shocked to avoid them. This was the man who was causing the candy stores to close. This was the man who he remembered. This was the man…. The man from his dreams…

When he awoke next, he was on the ground. The flames had subsided, but the man had gone. The store was closed, and his teammates were there.

"Are you okay?" asked Numbuh 1.

"No……" said Edd.

"He needs medical attention, stat," said Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 carried Edd to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for some R&R.

"What happened out there?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Flames… man…. Evil…" said Edd weakly.

"Don't worry," said Numbuh 5. "We'll get you well soon, but who was that man?"

"He was…. A guy with a shadow… he had fire power…. He was the guy from…. From…." He never got to finish his sentence, because he passed out again from his agonizing pain.

* * *

Finally we find out who our mystery man is!

This story is going to end in a few chapters, and now it should be pretty obvious who our mystery man is. Still can't guess? Then you deserve to get hit with the hat of discipline. :B

Sorry for not updating in, like, FOREVUH! I was busy and bored. Just the bad side of being in 9th grade - more work. I hope to update regularly from now on.

I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Until next time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	16. The Date

Sorry to keep you waiting, but I've been really busy this last school year.

BTW, I'm thinking about making a KND fanfic. It's really kinda dark, kinda like Ed Abuse, but it's still in the planning stages. I hope to get it out before Summer Ends, and if not, before this Year ends.

Enjoy my first chapter in, like, forever.

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Date

When Edd woke up next, he was in the Sector V treehouse.

"Good," said Numbuh 1. "He's awake."

Edd looked at the rest of his teammates. He got up, once he was sure the pain wouldn't hinder him. It didn't, though, so he was fine, aside from a migrane.

"Are you okay, Sockhead?" asked Eddy, who was standing aside Edd's bed.

"I'm perfectly okay, aside from a migrane, but thanks for your concern. And how about you?"

"I'm okay. That man in black didn't do squat to me and Jonny," said Eddy.

"That's an understatement, isn't it?" asked Edd.

"…okay, we were burned a little bit, but it was nothing serious, compared to what you took," said Eddy.

"Fair enough," said Edd.

"Is our little Double D fine?" asked a worried Ed.

"Don't worry, Ed. Sockhead's A-OK."

"Good news everyone," said Numbuh 1, calling for attention. "I have presented the information we received from Numbuh 3.14 to Numbuh 362, and she suggests that the perpetrator is none other than Father. Numbuh 3 has confirmed this information as soon as she got up, so now we know what we're up against. We now have taken away his element of secrecy-"

"But that won't be enough!" interrupted Eddy. "Did you see what he did to Sockhead?"

"That's very true, Eddy, but our advantage is that we can pinpoint his next attacking location and attack as a team."

Eddy sat down, defeated.

"Now, we have determined Father's plans, and although we cannot get confirmation from the big bad himself, we have a pretty good idea. His plan is to stop kids from getting candy, and he's accomplishing this by bribing the candy store owners with cash to close them down. He's started with Peach Creek's candy store, and he's gone down to Lemon Brook, the candy store in our neighborhood, and even the candy stand in Mondo a Go-Go. Any questions so far?"

Eddy raised his hand.

"Yes, Numbuh 777?"

"Who the heck is Father?" asked Eddy.

"Father is one of the most dangerous villains to the Kids Next Door. He has the capability to shoot flames, among other talents. He is extremely evil, and is the father of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

"He's also the one who tried to bake the kids in the cake we mentioned earlier," whispered Numbuh 2 to Eddy.

Eddy growled at this.

"Now," continued Numbuh 1. "all we can do right now at this moment is try to pinpoint Father's next location. We can't risk an attack on Delightful Manor again, not after our crushing defeat. Any Candy Stores we can think of?"

Everyone raised their hand but Edd.

"Numbuh 3?"

"The one in Townsville?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Possibly. Anyone else? Numbuh 2?"

"The ginormously big one in Norway?" asked Numbuh 2.

"That one's already been closed, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 1. "How about you, Numbuh 1337?"

"The one on the surface of the planet first seen in the movie 'Space Clam'?"

"…how about you, Numbuh 777?"

"I think that this… guy… might try to attack the Jawbreaker Factory near Peach Creek. If these so-called 'Grade-A Jawbreakers' are so rare, that only a few Jawbreaker Factories would make them, what's keeping him from trying to take one of them out to prevent us from having any more of them?"

"From what we discovered from Numbuh 362, only Candy _Stores_ have been closed," said Numbuh 1.

"Eddy's right, Numbuh 1," said Edd, getting up. "To Peach Creek, Jawbreakers are one of the most delicious candies to us. If these 'Grade-A+ Jawbreakers' are so rare, that only three Jawbreaker Factories would make them, what's keeping him from trying to take one of them out to prevent us from having any more of them?"

"I'll contact Numbuh 362 to ask about that," said Numbuh 1, opening communications to Moonbase. Soon enough, Numbuh 362 appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Numbuh 1? I'm kinda busy with all this paperwork. You won't believe how much paperwork I've got right now."

"This would be something you would be proud of," whispered Eddy to Edd.

"Well, we'd like to ask if any candy factories have been closed," said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, a few of the Jawbreaker Factories have closed, and to make matters worse, two of them contained the Grade A+ Jawbreakers.""Was one of them located near Peach Creek?" asked Numbuh 1.

"No, thankfully. But I think he may try for Peach Creek soon," sighed Numbuh 362.

"Good. That means we can catch him and stop his plans before any more candy stores fall to his plan," explained Numbuh 1. "We're planning to catch Father as a team."

"Good. If it means that kids are able to get candy again, then so be it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Edd was still in bed. He was in no condition to get out of bed, as he had to heal was dreaming of what would happen if he had confronted this 'Father' person.

He dreamt that he was going to lose against the flames of pain, and the Jawbreaker Factory was closed courtesy of him.

Of course, he also something he never saw saw his mother and father, looking right at him. Then, they turned their heads away and frowned.

It wasn't just a sign of disapproval… it was a sign of neglect.

They began to dissolve."Mother… father… please… no…"

But it was too late. They had already disappeared as quickly as they came.

"No….. NO….. NO!"

That was the shock that woke Edd up from his nightmare.

"Just a dream…. Just a dream…." said Edd to felt something he hadn't before on his bed - a card.

"At least have some decency to put it on a table," said Edd, reaching for the card. He read it once he picked it read the following.

_Psst._

_Get out of bed for a decent chat with someone you're friends us at 18:00 at the main deck._

_From… Numbuh 2._

"Huh," said Edd. He looked around. Numbuh 1 wasn't there - maybe he wouldn't notice.

* * *

At around 6PM, Edd finally found the strength to get out of bed. There was no one around, so he found his way to the main deck, only to find it not quite the same.

Indeed, it had transformed from a briefing room to a dinner room. Was this where they wanted to chat, because it looked more like a date to him. He was only 11, so he wasn't really prepared.

Even if he _was_ prepared, there was one small, yet insignificant problem - there was only one table. He got the feeling he was being hooked up with someone. Either that, or the thing was a trap. He never got to see much of Numbuh 2's handwriting, so he couldn't tell if it was a forgery or not. He'd leave that to Ed to figure out. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Ed at all since the meeting… Nor had he seen Eddy, _or_ Numbuh 2. Something was fishy here.

His thoughts were answered when the door opened.

It was Numbuh 5.

"Um…" mumbled Numbuh 5. "Hi."

Edd figured out what was going on. Someone must have tipped off Numbuh 2 that he and Numbuh 5 were together, which wasn't really true, so he figured that they would try to set him and Numbuh 5 up. This was a set-up for a 'd get Eddy and Ed later for this, but…

"Um.. Sit down, if you'd like," said Edd, nervous as a Jellyfish.

"This _is_ kind of awkward," said Numbuh 5.

"I agree," said Edd. "But anyways…"

Just then, Numbuh 2 arrived, boasting a chef's hat and a corny French mustache.

"May I serve monsieur and mademoiselle somezing to drink?" asked Numbuh 2, in a corny French accent, and handing them both a menu.

"Some water would be good," said Numbuh 5.

"I concur," said Edd.

"Very well," said Numbuh 5. "It will be a minute."

He walked off, leaving Numbuh 5 and Edd alone.

"So, I'm assuming that this "Father" guy is responsible for me forgetting my past," said Edd.

"You'd assume correctly."

"What other heinous crimes has he done?" asked Edd.

"Well, rumor has it that he's the first guy to spank a kid," said Numbuh 5.

"Who started that rumor?" asked Edd.

"Numbuh 1."

"So, he _did_ do that?"

"No, he's _known_ for these wild theories," said Numbuh 5. "Though to be honest, some of them are actually right."

"So it's a stalemate, right?" asked Edd.

"Yep."

Moments later, Numbuh in with 2 glasses of water - both of them had ice. They took their drinks, while Numbuh 2 asked in his corny French Accent, "Would mademoiselle and monsieur like something to eat?"

"Um… what's the best on the menu?" asked Edd.

"Tout le monde?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Actually, that translates to everyone," said Numbuh 5 and Edd at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, and blushed.

"Well excuse me for not knowing much French," said Numbuh 2, dropping the corny accent in annoyance.

"Well, we'll just both order a dish of Macaroni and Cheese," said Edd.

"Alright," said Numbuh 2, resuming the corny accent. "It will only be a bit."

"And would you stop the accent, please?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Alright, alright," said Numbuh 2, dropping the accent for good. He walked off, letting Numbuh 5 and Edd resume their talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Ed and Eddy were peering into the window of the main hall on a branch, looking at Edd and Numbuh 5 go on their date.

"Ain't it a beaut, Ed?" asked Eddy.

"Aw… they grow up so fast," said Ed.

"Quit it, Ed, we're still in the Kids Next Door," said Eddy. "But yeah, I'm kinda happy Sockhead and Numbuh 5 are finally hooking up. Sh-Sh-sh-sh! Here comes the best part!"

* * *

"I think I'm ready for the mission," said Edd.

"Are you, now?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I think if I can get the guys at the Cul-De-Sac to band together, we can overtake the factory and stop the evil plans," said Edd.

"Sounds cool," said Numbuh 5.

"I kinda have that urge to make Father… pay for his acts against the candy owners."

"It's also about that hair, isn't it?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Um-"

"You're a horrible liar, you know," said Numbuh 5.

"…well, yes, it's also about the hair. But I shouldn't be feeling the need for vengeance."

A few moments later, Numbuh 5, who had dropped the Chef's hat and fake mustache, gave them their dinner, and walked off without a word. With that, they ate their dinner without another word.

* * *

"Boy, I envy them," said Eddy. "At least I got to taste my concoction."

"Mac 'n Cheese?" asked Ed. "Yum Yum! I want a taste!"

"No, Ed!" shouted Eddy, trying to restrain Ed.

Unfortunately, they were caught by Edd, who said, "Greetings, Ed and Eddy! Thanks for trying to, successfully, might I add, set me up with Numbuh 5!"

With that, Ed and Eddy lost their balance and fell to the ground. Thankfully, it was only 3 feet high, though this made them lose their wind for a moment. This let Numbuh 5 and Edd resume their date. Then, the door opened. It wasn't Numbuh 2, though.

"Numbuh 3.14, what is the meaning of using a dummy to conceal yourself in bed?" asked Numbuh 1 as he opened the door. "I mean, it's KND standard to check if it's real or-"

He then saw Numbuh 5 and Edd on their date.

"Um… well that's what Numbuh 1337, Numbuh 777, and Numbuh 2 were up to, I guess," said Numbuh 1. "Anyway, I need Numbuh 5 to report to Moonbase for a meeting."

"Well," said Numbuh 5. "Boss says I gotta go. See ya!" She got up and met with Numbuh 1, letting Edd go back to his bed, after cleaning up the dishes.

After he got back to the bed after putting the dishes in the sink, he saw a note.

"Thanks for the date," read the note. "Numbuh 5."

Edd smiled, and went back to sleep, putting the note on his nightstand.

* * *

...yeah, I suck at Date scenes, so shut up. XP


End file.
